Familiar of Zero: Kamen Rider Carmen Chronicles
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: When Michiru Misami is transported to Tristain, not only does she see a new world, but a whole new opportunity, to live a life free from her organization's iron claw and to forge her own path. However, things are never easy as her disappearance is noticed. That is why she must take up arms, and as the Familiar of Louise the Zero, she will change the world. Yuri
1. The beginning

**_The Beginning_**

_The Multiverse. Full of the worlds. New worlds created due to infinite what-ifs. some such worlds are focus on a figure known as Shinichi Banabara/Kamen Rider Showa. Each world is different but a key component to each one is that he was the first to escape and fight against the organization known as GIN-SHOCKER. However what would happen if someone else was to escape from GIN-SHOCKER first. _

* * *

"Oww my back," #11 grumbled "Why did they need us for crate moving anyway."

"Who knows just be glad it's over" #07 muttered. Both of them were riders of PROJECT NUMBERS, taken from a young age and force to become fighters for the organization that took them. Each were a Kamen rider (base on a Mantis (#11) and a arachnid (#07)) along with eleven others.

"Well I'm heading back to my room. I need the rest." #11 said

"Right, well you have a good night." #07 nodded as they parted ways. #11 nodded as she headed to her room. but stopped

"Hm?" #11 turned around when she thought she heard something.

'Must have been hearing things.' She thought with a shake of her head before heading to her room. She closed the door before walking to her bed. She didn't even bother to change into pajamas and simply plopped onto her bed.

As #11 began to doze, she began hearing these words.

_'My beautiful familiar that exists somewhere in this vast universe, I assert from the very bottom of my heart – answer my guidance and appear!'_

* * *

The explosion that occurred was loud causing some people to cover there ears and the heat was nearly blistering. But, just as quickly as it occurred so too did it disappear with little damage. All in all, Louise wasn't all too surprised by the blast. She had become rather used to it, unfortunately. After all, it was the reason for her 'unique' nickname. She just hope that this explosion signal the spell working perfectly for once. The Summoning Familiar test was a sacred event but to Louise it was something more important .This was her last chance to get rid of this by getting a good familiar, and losing that name once and for all.

But now, she was more concerned that whatever poor beast she had summoned appears to be lying unconscious... or possibly dead 'Please don't let it be dead, PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE DEAD' Louise thought desperately.

When the smoke finally cleared to reveal her newly summoned familiar, Louise gawked in muted horror and confusion as she stared down at the figure lying unconscious at her feet. The student looked surprised at the site as well.

"What the- its a human." one of them stated surprised

"Look how she's dressed," one boy observed. "Looks like a commoner."

"Yes a commoner, there's no doubt about it," agreed Guiche.

"I don't know..." a girl said hesitantly "What kind of commoner dress like that?"

"Must be a foreigner of some kind."

"HA! The Zero summoned a commoner that not even from here!" Kirche laughed "You know I thought her summoning nothing would be funny, but this, this is hilarious!" Louise growled underneath her breath at that remark.

From where he stood behind her, The teacher (Mister Colbert), cleared his throat. "Miss Valliere, I know this is... surprising. Nevertheless, you must complete the ritual," he said.

Louise turned to him, her petite figure making her dismay all the more tangible. "But Mister Colbert, I...this isn't right," she said. "The Summon Familiar spell shouldn't have done this! Can I at least try again for something else."

Colbert saw the mystery girl shifted a bit, and mutter something in a strange language. For some reason he can't fathom, his old soldier instincts was kicking in, telling him that girl was dangerous. brushing the feeling aside he said to Louise "I'm sorry Louise. But this is the familiar you've summoned."

Louise swallowed the knot in her throat and turned back to the girl, then quickly leaned down, inching her lips closer to the girl's own. The girl open her eyes lazily as she said "wah," just as Louise's lips pressed down. A dim light shone as runic marking got etched onto her left hand.

"OW!" The girl said as she jumped back In pain. She noticed her hand was slightly smoking as the runes finished etching itself on her skin. "What the hell-" Her voice died as she noticed everyone. "Oh shit."

**(Switching P.O.V.)**

'This can't be right.' #11 thought as she saw all the unfamiliar faces. Most of them looked way to young for normal GIN-SHOCKER personnel. Granted, she one to talk but they don't have the same air as a train professional or even a small time mercenary as other GIN-SHOCKER personnel have. Come to think of it this didn't even look like her room.

'Oh I swear to god if #09 is pulling some form of joke I am going to kick his ass.' #11 thought as she quickly ran out of the room. Not hearing the pink girl shock as she followed #11.

'Where the hell am I, unless we had some elaborate make-over last night this is not HQ.' #11 thought, getting abit more hysterical as she walked towards a open area and stop. She could see the moon during the day. Which isn't so strange in itself since it is big and brightly lit by the Sun, but there were two moons.

#11 mind was trying to process the information, shortly failing, and fainting due to shock. Luckily Louise was able to catch her in her arms.

"Great, not only is my familiar a commoner, she faint for no reason." Louise muttered as she took #11 to her room to recover.

* * *

Meanwhile at GIN-SHOCKER things were... hectic.

"HOW COULD SHE BE GONE!" Ankokou snapped "We have this place guarded enough that not even a roach could get 100 feet in, so how could she have disappeared."

"From the video camera install in her room, there seems to be a strange green portal that seem to have suck her in some form of green portal." Anju stated

"Have they traced where the portal lead to." Nagazawa asked

"Not yet, and for some reason her tracking beacon not working." Ankokou muttered. "Were going to have to push that test back until our property is recovered from her abduction."

"How do we know she abducted, It could have been an elaborate escape attempt?" Nagazawa questioned.

"Simple, she didn't bring her extra arm freak team-mate with her." Anju sneered. "Speaking of which bet you ten to one that those NUMBERS brats are talking bout there missing team-mate."

"Yeah we should've told those scientist's to make them emotionless, like #13." Ankokou murmured.

* * *

"Ohh..." #11 groaned as she got up. "I had such a strange dream."

"Finally you woke up." #11 turned her head suddenly to see Louise looking at her annoyed. Recognizing her as one of the kids in the room. #11 gulped as she raised her left hand to notice the marks. "Oh crud it real."

* * *

#13 had gathered the NUMBERS and said one sentence, "We need to mount a rescue mission to recover #11."

"Really that what you brought us here?" #10 said. "What do you think the scientist are doing?"

"Hey at least he suggested doing something about it instead of twiddling our thumbs." #09 said annoyed

"Yeah but whoever did it made sure to cover there tracks, hell for all we know she already dead." #03 said, he barely had time to even blink as #07 move towards, grabbed him by the neck via a strangle hold and lifted slightly off the ground.

"She not dead, and if you say that again I will break your neck." #07 said coldly. "Got it.

"Got it, please let go." #03 gasped, desperately trying to get air. #07 glared at him coldly for a few seconds before letting go.

"Yeesh, harsh much."#04 grimaced.

'Well it was #11 that was taken." #02 wrote "She can be quite protective of her."

"Right, man I hate to be the kidnapper right now." #04 said, slightly wondering what #11 captor was doing at the moment.

* * *

"Okay lets see if I got this clear." #11 said after listening to Louise explanation for where she was "You basically kidnapped me to be a servant."

"I summoned you!" Louise said annoyed "And I didn't even mean to do that! I was trying to summon a spectacular beast of some kind to be my familiar! Not you!"

"Gee don't sound so happy about it." #11 said annoyed. Her mind whirring on what Louise been saying if what she been saying is true it appears she been summon to some strange different form of earth. 'Would explain the two moons as it were.'

"Whatever." Louise sighed. "Btw what your name?"

"What?" #11 asked confused

"Well if were going to be stuck together i might as well know your name." Louise stated

"Oh, It's #11." #11 answered, Louise gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You gotta be kidding me, that can't be your real name." Louise said

"Well admittedly no, but-" #11 began to say.

"But nothing I refuse to call you that." Louise said "And before you say something sarcastic, I would like to point out you only get weird looks if i call you that, so please give me your real name"

'Well can't deny that.' #11 thought to herself. #11 mentally debated to herself in her head On one hand, if this truly is a different world, the point of calling herself this is meaningless. On the other hand, this could still be a trap of some kind. She was still thinking about it when she heard Louise say something under her breath so low no normal human couldn't hear it. But #11 was no ordinary human.

"Please just accept it, I can't call someone a number." She said it in such a way that it tug at her heartstrings.

'Oh bloody hell'. #11 thought to herself with a sigh, "Michiru."

"Huh?"

"My name, it's Michiru Misami." Michiru stated.

"Ahh, I see." Louise nodded "Well i guess we better head to breakfast."

"What? breakfast? in the afternoon?" Michiru said confused.

"You were knock out all of the afternoon and last night." Louise said annoyed.

"Really? Well that embarrassing." Michiru muttered. "Well I guess we better get going then."

"Your going out with the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Louise questioned

"I have no other clothes to change into." Michiru said annoyed. Louise open her mouth and closed it, that was actually a good point, 'Maybe i should ask the serving staff if they have spare clothes'. Louise thought to herself as they headed out of the room.

* * *

"I just realize something, do I follow you to class or...?" Michiru questioned Louise.

"There are no classes today." Louise said, ignoring that her failiar was walking in front of her instead of back "Instead we are supposed to spend time getting to know our familiars better."

"Ah, i guess that make sense." Michiru nodded. Fortunately, Michiru had no problem understanding Louise. Her built-in translation implants were able to help her and the language was very close to French. It also allowed Michiru to communicate and adapt to her current situation.

Still, without Hana-chan, she was feeling depressed. 'I wonder what she doing right now.' Michiru thought, she was distracted at the moment so was unaware of something on the ground. She then stumbled backwards on said something, hitting Louise and knocking her to the ground with her.

"OW!" Louise grunted. "Why did you do that for!?"

Before Michiru could say anything otherwise. A voice chimed in "Why Valliere, how bold." Both turn there head to see a red-hair women looking at them along with a red-skin lizard (A salamander but Michiru didn't know that.)

"What are you talking about Zerbst." Louise said annoyed

"Nothing much, except I thought you were more of a dom type what with that temper." Kirche smirked.

It took a second to realize when she meant when they noticed how they landed. both blushed abit as they got up.

"First of all that wasn't what it looked like." Louise said annoyed

"Uh-huh." Kirche said still smirking.

"Secondly, I don't have a temper!" Louise snapped

"Oh please, don't lie to yourself Zero, it just sad." Kirche said annoyed.

'Zero.' Michiru thought curiously, tucking that tidbit of info away for later. As the two bickered away she noticed what she tripped on was what looked to be some kind of perfume bottle.

"What kind of a idiot would leave a perfume bottle on the ground." Michiru said to herself annoyed.

She was about to find out soon enough.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Montmorency grumble to herself. Her frog familiar (Robin) on her shoulder. "Where is that idiot i call a boyfriend, we were suppose to walk to breakfast together. Ohh if he trying to woo girls again i swear to god..."

She jumped abit as she saw what looked like the Zero familiar storming out of the cafeteria looking **. She would have ignored it, but caught a whiff of something 'Wait, is that... can't be.' Montmorency thought as she moved towards Louise Familiar

* * *

'Of all the nerve! who tell someone to sit off the floor and eat gruel from a bowl while she eat extravagant food. Even GIN-SHOCKER doesn't do that to its grunts!' Michiru thought angrily but pause as she mentally added 'Then again... I have heard some disturbing story about the Swedish branch.' She was interrupted in her thoughts as she heard sniffing. She turn her head to see a blond hair girl sniffing at her.

"Uhh... Can I help you?" Michiru questioned. The girl ignored her as she began rummaging Michiru pockets "Hey Personal space!"

The girl continue to ignore her as she pulled the perfume bottle from earlier. "Where do you get this bottle?" she questioned in a demanding fashion

"I found it." Michiru said, quirking a eyebrow.

"I don't believe you, I bet you were given this by Guiche." The girl snapped

"Who Gui-?"

"My boyfriend, and he got alot of explaining to do!" The girl said as she grabbed Michiru (Who was confused) and dragged her back to cafeteria.

She kicked the door to the dining hall open, ignoring the students as she walked towards a table with a blonde hair male Michiru recognized from that classroom yesterday. His back was behind them along with some other boys. As they talked, Michiru could hear what there saying

"Who are you going out with now, Guiche?" one boy asked him.

"Go out? My dear fellow, I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many and I am a rose for the damsel's." Guiche smirked

'Ahh, he that kind of boyfriend. No wonder that girl got pissed when she found her perfume.' Michiru thought as Montmorency gave a angry ahem.

"Yes," Guiche said turning around with a smile, though his face instantly paled as he saw the angry Montmorency. "Ah Monmon, hello."

"Guiche, you know I can be forgiving correct" Montmorency questioned

"I-I-"

"I can forgive you for ditching me and heading to the dining hall by yourself. I can even forgive your sexist bragging to your friends. What i can't forgive." At this Montmorency snapped "IS YOU WOOING GIRLS WITH MY PERFUME!"

"My dear, I would never do that!" Guiche gulped scared, Michiru recognize that look. It was of someone who realize that they were caught yet still was trying to find a way out.

"I found it on her person!" Montmorency snapped pulling Michiru forward.

"But Monmon, that Zero familiar, the one who fainted yesterday, I couldn't have given it to her." Guiche said. "In fact I bet the Zero stoled it and gave it to her familiar so it would seem like I was the bad guy."

At this, it was Michiru turn to look annoyed "What?"

Guiche ignored her as he said "Think about it. You know how pathetic Zero is, she was probably jealous of me and order her servant to try an frame me."

Michiru couldn't believe her ears, even #10 Wouldn't pull such a dick move as this. "Okay hold up, that total bull. I may not know Louise well enough,but what your saying is **!"

Guiche, his friends, even Montmorency gaped at Michiru. No commoner has ever talked to a noble like this.

Guiche quickly recovered as he said "H-how dare you-"

"How dare I! How dare you. You blame both me and her for the stupid action you made! I may have found this but i can bet you had this earlier and were planning to give it to some girl before you lost it." Michiru said

'Urk!' Guiche thought scared, Michiru pretty much hit the nail in the head. His mind whirled as he try to find a way out of it. His mind immediately quickly came up with one.

"You have insulted my honor mam! I challenge you to a duel." Guiche said.

"A duel?" Michiru quirked a eyebrow.

"Yeah a duel! unless your scared!" Guiche said.

Michiru glared "Alright then. Prepare to eat your words."

Sitting a few table on the side. Louise gawked at what she saw.

* * *

What do you think you're doing!?" Louise cried.

"Oh, Preparing to fight in a duel," said Michiru casually as she stretched. Louise gawked at how wide Michiru could do splits and how she could so easily raise her leg until her knee touched her shoulder.

"Certainly not! Guiche could kill you!" she argued. "There's no way a commoner can beat a noble."

"Nobles can all use magic then," Michiru frowned.

"Of course!" Louise blurted out.

"Hmm, that good to know. But I should point out that, a commoner can kill a noble," said Michiru. "It's just a matter of using the right tricks and poisons."

"Well..." Louise couldn't argue with that. "But this is a duel! You stand no chance!"

"Louise," Michiru frowned. "I'm about to show you something you wouldn't believe. And one more thing."

"What's that?" Louise asked.

"Since when did I say I was just a commoner?" Michiru asked before she left to face Guiche in Vestri Court.

* * *

"I applaud you for coming-"

"Just fight!" Michiru snapped impatiently. She charged at him and Guiche yelped before leaping to the side to dodge a strike to his head. She had closed the gap. "Come on!"

"Wait, I didn't say the duel has started!" he shouted but Michiru didn't hear him as she went to use a heel kick and he yelped before rolling away. "Wait!"

"Come on!" Michiru leapt at him and aimed a kick to his chest that sent him reeling before falling on his rear. "Or is that all you've got?"

Guiche decided to teach the barbaric girl a lesson and used his wand to conjure a Steel Valkyrie. "You caught me by surprise with your cheap tactics, but now you face my Steel Valkyrie."

"That's it?" Michiru blinked.

"What do you mean that it!" Guiche snapped.

"Nothing, it just not that scary." Michiru shrugged.

Guiche gave a growl. "What do you know about scary commoner!"

"Ahh, glad you ask." Michiru smirked, just as a thick fog rolled in.

Guiche found himself surrounded by a thick mist. He had no idea where it came from, but he started to feel nervous as he could not see anything in front of him. Everything around him was covered, including his opponent.

"Scary, isn't it?" his opponent whispered behind him and he spun around, pointing his wand, only to see nobody there. "To be blind, it's the worst. Unable to see what's coming." He saw a figure in the mist.

"I see you..." he whispered and he summoned more Valkyries but then he saw identical figures surrounding him, "What?"

"You can't trust your eyes," she said and she charged at him. He was hit in the stomach and the mist began to fade. He groaned and then saw all his Valkyries torn to shreds. But then he looked at his opponent. In place of her hands were glowing chains which hung down to the ground with scythe blades attached to the ends.

WHAT!" Guiche shouted shock. the crowd as also surprise at this turn of event.

"Surprise?" Michiru smirked "Well maybe you should have listen when someone says something like never judge a book by it's cover. But enough about that." She gave a glare as she stated "I suggest you both surrender and apologize to both Louise and me about your accusation."

"What!? I would rather die than apologize to the Zero." Guiche snapped. Michiru just looked at him as she took one step forward, raising a hand up as if to swing the chain with the scythe connected around. "On the other hand, humility is a sign of nobility." Guiche quickly gulped

Michiru retracted the chains but kept the scythes activated.

"Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry! I will never accuse Z-" Michiru glared "Louise of trying to get people in trouble again!"

Satisfied, Michiru's hands reverted to normal.

"Now then, I better not hear anymore shit from you again." Michiru said as she left Vestri court with Louise following.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that." Louise demanded as she walked with Michiru.

"You didn't ask, duh." Michiru said.

Louise huffed annoyed as they walked together till Michiru asked "Hey Louise is the reason you didn't want to call me eleven... was it cause of that name Guiche called you."

Louise stiffen for a moment before sighing "Yes..."

"Why do they call you Zero?" Michiru asked. Louise hesitated for a second, but felt she could trust Michiru and told her the reason of her nickname.

"I can't do magic right." Louise said "Most of my spell just cause explosion. The only time when i can even think of performing magic right was yesterday."

"Really what happen yesterday." Michiru asked. Louise gave her a deadpan look. "Oh, ME! Bringing me here was your- ah okay."

"Yep. your the only successful thing that ever happen to the zero." Louise said kinda depressed. Michiru turn around and quickly flick Louise in the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For talking shit about yourself." Michiru said annoyed. "Listen, as long as i'm here. Your not allow to talk down about yourself, Alright."

Louise blinked abit before smiling "alright."

"Good." Michiru nodded as they two walked together back to Louise room for the moment. Michiru doesn't know when she get back to her own world. But as long as she here, she might as well have fun doing it.

* * *

"Quit curious isn't Mister Colbert, Louise has summon a rather interesting familiar and given her a interesting rune on her hand." The head of Tristain academy said.

"Indeed Osmond, something tells me we should keep are eyes and ears open till we learn more." Mister Colbert nodded.

_End chapter 1._

_AN: Yep this is my take on the Showa verse: A what-if it was someone else who got out first instead of Shinichi. I hope you enjoyed it_

_PS I would like to profusedly thanks to chrome for helping with and for future chaps._


	2. Siesta

**Chapter 2: Siesta**

"NEVER AGAIN!" Louise snapped angrily.

"Aww why not?" Michiru asked.

"You know why." Louise snapped. It was the start of a new day and Louise had asked Michiru to get her dressed, almost expecting a fight like yesterday, what she wasn't expecting was Michiru complying so easily. She quickly learn why Michiru was okay with it.

"I can't help it. You have nice skin Like Hana-chan...man i miss her." Michiru sighed.

"Hana? whose Hana?" Louise questioned.

"Oh right, i didn't tell you about her. Hana is my best friend, in fact the last I saw her was the night i was summoned. I hope she and the others aren't worried."

Louise grimaced as she felt the stab of guilt. Michiru looked at Louise and quickly said "But I don't blame you, it just one of those things ya know. Murphy law and all that!"

Louise grunted as they went in the dining hall. She still saw some of the familiars, noted that some were common, some were awesome and one was... just plain weird (She can't understand how a giant eyeball was suppose to be a bugbear, it doesn't look neither like a bug or a bear to her.)

The pair walked towards an empty table and Louise sat down first. She looked at Michiru and said "Your going to start yelling again if you force to eat off the floor aren't you.

"Most likely." Michiru nodded.

"Then I guess you might as well eat at the table." Louise sighed as Michiru grabbed the bowl and notice something different. The food today... It actually looked edible.

'Hmm weird.' Michiru thought before shrugging as they began eating there breakfast. "Btw... Do you mind if I accompany you to your class?"

"Why?"

"I want to get a better grasp at what magic is." Michiru shrugged. Louise eyed her curiously. She found it strange Michiru doesn't understand magic, and when she questioned how she was able to do in that duel she just shrugged and said it was a secret with a sexy wink.

Louise blinked. Did she just thought Michiru had a sexy wink 'Must be my nerves, still stress from the dressing incident.' Louise decided. "Fine you can come, just don't do anything weird.

* * *

When Louise and Michiru went into class, they became the immediate focus of almost every student in the room. Michiru smirked at some of the scared/awe look she was getting. 'Guess the word spread at those who watched the duel.' She quickly noted that one of the students was Kirche who was being fawned over by a few boy. Sitting next to her was a blue hair, glass wearing girl, who was quietly reading a book.

Louise took a seat at the near back with Michiru taking the seat next to her. Louise gave Michiru a sidelong look. She looked ready to say something but then she shook her head,"Don't blame me if the teacher tells you to get out of the chair."

"Aww it so cute you try to hide your worry." Michiru grinned, ignoring Louise splutters as a door opened and a middle-aged woman in a purple robe walked. Louise quickly told her the teacher name was Chevreuse.

"Good morning class, i'm glad you were able to have fun these past two days and spend time with you're familiars." She then spotted Michiru and said "Ahh it appears one of them wish to be a guest for this class period."

"I hope you don't mind m'am." Michiru said politely.

"Of course not, it nice to have a guest." Chevreuse said

"But mam!" One of the students said "She still a familiar, Zero's at that, she should be-" Chevreuse put a stop to the complaint with a point of her wand that filled the complaining students mouth with red clay. "She may be a familiar but there no need to talk as if she wasn't here. Now, This year I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Can anyone tell me the five great elements of magic?"

When someone answer that four were Fire, Water, Earth and Air (Something Chrevreuse confirmed.) Michiru couldn't help but think 'Huh so it kinda like ATLA' as she continue to listen to Chrevreuse lesson.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void', there are five elements in total. Now, out of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position."

At the raised eyebrows, Chevreuse added. "This isn't just because I have more of a affinity to that element than to the other three. It's because earth magic has the strongest position. It governs the creation of all matter. Why, if it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, Earth magic is intimately related to everyone's life."

Michiru thought about this information carefully. Accomplishing all those feats with science meant that anyone who put some effort into it could learn to do so. Granted, they wouldn't be expert at it (#09 prove that when he try to repair the damage done by his 'ex-girlfriend' firing at the walls), but they would still technically be able to do it. However, if this civilization was dependent on magic like Chrevreuse mention then it would explain why Noble (Who can use magic) would be on the top of the social hierarchy.

'Hence why this school would be important as well, it to teach the kid who could use magic the skills they need to help keep there civilization running.' Michiru thought. Remembering what Louise said yesterday about being a failure in magic added a new layer to that revelation.

'Hmm, that add to the puzzle of her behavior but there seems to be more to it.'

"The basic spell for Earth Magic is Transmutation." Chevreuse demonstrated this by point her wand and turning one of the rocks to bronze.

"Now then... Louise, why don't you have a go at it." At this everyone seem to tense.

"Umm, miss are you sure that wise? I know your only been here a few days but even you should realize that might be a bad idea." Kirche gulped

"Nonsense, now Miss Valliere please come down here."

Louise slowly nodded as she walked towards the teacher desk. When she began the spell everyone (Minus Michiru and the teacher.) automatically duck under the desk.

'Oh come on, they are overre-" Michiru was interrupted in her thouughts by a LOUD BOOM!

Michiru blinked confuse as the room was covered in soot. With Louise Chevreuse and even herself covered in it as well since everyone ducked.

"Right... lets take a break shall we." The teacher said.

* * *

"Did you call for us sir." #13 questioned as he and the other NUMBERS were standing in attention. In front of them was the three generals and Doctor Gebok.

"Yes we discover what the portal that took #11." Gebok said "And it must say it quite... fascinating."

At this the NUMBERS quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he meant."

"You see this is no ordinary portal. This is a Dimensional portal. One that connect a different universe all together." Gebok stated

"Wait, are you saying she been dimensionally abducted." #07 said.

"Yes, and we are currently building a machine that would allow us to enter that world."

"Sir,I volunteer to be the one of few sent to help in the extraction," said #13. As emotionless as he is, he does care for his comrades.

"Oh you will be sent, but you won't be part of the extraction team." Anju smirked.

"I don't understand?"

"Allow me to explain." Gebok began to explain. "there a whole new world out there, that is RIPE. free of competition of other organization there. Why If we set up shop manipulate events to our favor we can rule not only our world but theirs as well. For now we shall sent two small three team party, with one to study and the other to extract #11."

"#06, #07 and #01 you shall be part of the extraction." Nagizawa stated "#13, #08, #03. you shall be part of the studying team. When portal machine is finish. you shall be sent. Any questions?"

"No sir. #13 said as the NUMBERS were dismissed

'Were coming Michiru, just hold on.' #07 thought.

* * *

"Man I hope we finish before lunch." Michiru said as she helped Louise cleaned the classroom

Louise grunted abit before asking "Can you tell me something."

"Sure what is it."

"Can you please tell me more about yourself."

"If it's about my power..."

"It's not that, well i guess it kinda that. But i'm more curious about how you learn to fight like that."

"Well... I simply got it from training, frankly that Guiche guy was lucky it wasn't one of my more tempermental team-mates or he could have been assassinated." Michiru said

"You're an assassin?" Louise said surprised

"Assassin, soldier, spy, thief, whatever the organization needs. And before you ask, I can't tell you about the organization. Trust me, you don't want to know about the organization, it more safer that way trust me." Michiru said.

Alright i get it!" Louise said annoyed, though thinking about what Michiru said curiously. She mention she was train for all these roles by an organization, Were they the ones that gave Michiru her powers. And she mentioned allies. 'Got one and answer and yet also receive a million questions.'

She was interrupted by her musing when Michiru asked "Hey Louise since classroom cleanup is mostly over do you mind if i head to the kitchen to get something to eat."

Louise took note and notice that it was mostly clean up. "Fine, but you have to clean my laundry... and you can't do anything perverted with my underwear!" Louise added quickly.

"Relax i'm not that kind of pervert." Michiru said annoyed as she began to walk away.

"Wait don't you need directions? Louise asked

"Don't worry my nose will lead me there, don't worry about it." Michiru said

* * *

Michiru used her advance olfactory senses to track her way to the kitchen. "

After a moment the door opened to reveal a girl wearing a maid outfit (Unfortunately not a pervy french-kind to Michiru chagrin). "Hello, is this the kitchen"

"Oh yes," The Girl nodded. "However everyone mostly busy preparing lunch, but maybe i could help you with something?"

"Well there is one thing."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Could you spare any food to a starving familiar? Preferably a plate with bananas?" Michiru asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"A familiar, then you're the one Miss Valliere summon and who defeated that noble!" The girl said surprised.

"Ahh I see you heard of me." Michiru said.

"Well you must admit, your a very peculiar case so rumors would spread, though i think some of the duel has been exaggerated." The girl said

'I wonder how she react if she was there to see it.' Michiru thought just as her stomach rumbled. "Umm about that food."

"Oh yes right." The girl quickly closed dorr but in a few minutes came back with food, with a banana on the side. "Will this be enough.

"YES! thank you miss!" Michiru grinned

"Please call me Siesta." Siesta said

"Sure thing, hope to see you soon." Michiru smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Michiru found that she was getting in a routine of sorts. hanging with Louise and doing some chores while also hanging with Siesta in her spare time. Truthfully while abit dull she MUCH prefer this over doing one of GIN-SHOCKER missions. She missed her team-mates and the few good people stuck in GIN-SHOCKER. But other than that, she hopes GIN-SHOCKER gets destroyed somehow if she gets back somehow while she gone.

"Hell I even accept one of us gaining a blank slate sort of deal before going all revenge against GIN-SHOCKER(1)." Michiru said more to herself as she headed to the kitchen since it was Siesta lunch break.

"AHH Michiru good to see ya." A chef greeted with a grin

"Hey Marteau, nice weather were having." Michiru grinned. She liked the chef cause he said she could have access to the kitchen at all hours. He say he like how she stood up to the nobility. In return Michiru helped aroound the kitchen via the used her scythes to chop vegetables and cut meat. The best part, Siesta and the kitchen staff didn't mind her scythes at all, with Siesta saying that to them it more about the character of person.

"Mhm, btw left some banana's on the counter for ya." Marteau said pointing a finger to Michiru favorite food.

"Thank!" Michiru grinned as she looked around to spot Siesta but fail to find her "Hey where's Siesta? I know her main duty isn't the kitchen but this should be her lunchbreak?"

Marteau raised his eyebrow "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Michiru asked confused.

"Michiru, Siesta no longer working here anymore."

"What, why!? Was she fired!" Michiru asked shock

"No, it was decided that she be a servant for a noble, she was picked up and taken away in a carriage this morning."

"But... why didn't she tell me?"

"Don't blame yourself lass, she probably didn't tell you to spare you're feeling. Afterall In the end, Commoners can do nothing but obey the whims of the nobility." Marteau said

Michiru didn't say anything but ask "Hey Marteau, do you know the name of the Noble who bought Siesta."

"Hmm, I think his name was Count Mott, Why?"

Michiru didn't say anything as she just took the bananas and left the kitchen and a determine expression on her face.

* * *

"Louise do you know anyone by the name of Count Mott?" Michiru asked

"Count Mott? Why do you need to know about him." Louise asked curiously both were sitting on a stone bench before the start of the class.

"You know my friend Siesta?"

"You mean the maid?"

"Yeah that her. She was bought by Count Mott, and I need to know some details." Michiru said, Louise narrowed her eyes slightly, Michiru wasn't saying something but she decided to comply.

"Well I know Count Mott is a messenger from the Palace and is a triangle mage."

'So he able to use three elements.' Michiru thought, she knew the premise enough about the mage ranking system. weakest being dot (One who could only use one element.) the strongest being a square ( one who could use Four elements.)

"And there is one other thing..." Louise muttered.

"What is it?"

"Well i don't know if it true or not but rumor is he supposedly a sex fiend."

"What." Michiru said calmly. her hands gripping the stone bench.

"I don't know if it true, but my father would never leave me alone with him if he was ever in court, plus, i always feel he was leering at some of the women in the room." Louise admitted, now feeling worried about the maid herself, even though she only seen her a few time.

CRACK.

Louise looked down and was surprise to see the stone bench cracking from where Michiru was gripping it.

"Excuse me Louise i need to leave you for a moment." Michiru said as she let go of the bench before walking away.

'Why do I feel as if I lite a fuse for a bomb.' Louise thought.

Michiru walked down the hall when she spotted a familiar face. "Guiche!"

"Ghk!" Guiche said shock when he heard that voice but before he could run Michiru grabbed him by the collar. He quickly try to act brave, but failed badly. 'W-W-what do you want?"

"Do you know the direction to Count Mott mansion. If so I suggest answering quickly" Michiru asked. She would have asked Louise for direction, but she didn't want to involve the girl in this, especially if what she said was true.

Guiche babble the the direction quick enough and accurately enough so Michiru let him go, She began walking towards the gate, and when she was sure she was alone, she said one word.

"Henshin." Her body glows pink and then all of a sudden she raced off in a dash, kicking up dust as her body became a pink blur.

* * *

Siesta stood next to Count Mott, awaiting his instructions. Though every fiber in her body telling her to run, it wasn't helping that the count had a lecherous look to his face.

"So how are you settling in to your new work?" Mott asked her

"Fine... sir... for the most part anyways..."

Count Mott stood up and walked towards see "I see, I see... well, don't overexert yourself too much..." he walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Certainly you must realize by now, that I did not hire you to merely perform household chores Siesta."

'Oh god... I don't wanna get raped!' Siesta thought desperately as she felt the count breath on her neck. Luckily for her there was a knock on the door behind me and Count Mott lifted his arm and head. Siesta let out a breath of relief.

"What is it?!" Demanded Mott

"Someone named Michiru is here to see you my lord!" said a guard

'Michiru!' Siesta thought surprised, she came here to help her.

"Well tell her to go away." Mott snapped.

"Uh..." The guard said on his door as he look to his right to see three guards beaten up (One even waving a white flag.) with Michiru glaring at him. "I'm afraid that impossible."

"Fine bring her in." The Count said annoyed as Michiru stepped into the room.

"You should be thankful, for me to go out of my way to waste time on a ridiculous peasant..." Count Mott said even though he was looking at Michiru abit lecherously. Michiru had to constrain herself from cutting him down.

"I'm here to bring Siesta back to the academy. I'm willing to bargain with you for her." Michiru said

"Oh and why should i do that? What kind of relationship do you have with Siesta?"

"She's my friend, we meet at the academy."

"So your just a mere servant." Count Mott sneered, he doubted a student would befriend one of the staff, or that he was actually talking to a familiar.

"Better a servant than what you have plan." Michiru glared.

"Siesta is an official employee work for my Household, and the master is free to do whatever he wishes to his servants." Mott sneered

"Your not even going to deny it." Michiru frown deepen. Siesta could tell this was angering Michiru

"Why should I! A nameless peasant like her providing service to a powerful nobleman like me. Why, there is no greater honor. Sure those in court may despise me if they ever find the rumors true, but that no skin off my nose."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Michiru snapped as her hands turn to scythe startling Mott as his guards stood in front to defend him. "Your doing this against Siesta will! Your nothing more but a disgusting leech who only gets off abusing girls."

"H-how dare you insult me!" Mott snapped as he pulled out his staff.

Siesta quickly step in, before it could become a blood bath. "Stop it!"

"Siesta please move away." Michiru said

"Michiru please I don't want you to get sent to jail cause of me." Siesta said

"Siesta, you should know by now," said Michiru. "Whatever prison they put me in won't be able to hold me."

"What?" Siesta questioned.

"That's because," she began as her Spark Core appeared and started to shine. "I'm more than human."

That was when the fog rolled in.

"Bah. you think mist scare me." Mott snapped.

"Oh it not the mist you should be afraid of Mott, it should be the thing IN the mist that should scare you," Michiru voice said taunting him. She grabbed Siesta before taking them a few step back.

"Huh?" Mott said confused as he heard a loud thumping noise behind him, him and his guard turn around and gave a scare gasp at a HUGE mantis with the torso of a human and a skeletal head glaring at them.

Mott quickly recover and use his staff to take the water out of the vases to form icicles to pierce the mantis monster but was shock to see them passed through it like a ghost.

"WHAT THE!?"Mott shouted shocked the beast roared as more surrounded them. "S-stay back!" They all roared as they jumped towards Mott and his guard, and this in turn made them screamed like little girl.

"Halt!" Michiru said making them stopped. "Okay are you ready to negotiate now."

"Y-yes."

"Good i have three terms, you will tell Tristain you're writing a note saying your giving Siesta bacl and she coming back with me tonight. Number two you and those guards will not tell ANYONE what happen here today, not one soul or I'll be back and kick your lecherous ass!

"Alright fine I agree, now what number three."

"You will be reciting this." Michiru said as she tossed a piece of paper at Mott who caught it and was incredulous at what was written.

"You GOT to be kidding me!"

"Do you want them to attack you?"

"... no."

"Then read what written there."

Mott let out a groaning sigh then he spoke through gritted teeth. "I would just like to let everyone know that I suck!"

"And?" Michiru prompted.

"And that I'm a girl…"

"What else?"

"And I like ribbons on my hair," Count Mott continued with a glare. "And I want to kiss all the boys."

Michiru, Siesta and even Mott own guards snickered at that. Michiru raised her hand as she snapped her fingers making the fog and most of the creatures (Minus one) to disappear.

"Right, now i suggest writing your letter, and then we be off." Michiru said

* * *

"Umm Michiru?" Siesta asked curiously as they started to walk back to Tristain.

"Hmm."

"How were you able to do that with the mantis creature."

"Well i guess could tell you that I'm a illusionist." Michiru said

"A what?"

"A Illusionist. I make people see stuff that appear to be VERY realistic but in truth not really there," To demonstrate she created some images of golden butterfly fluttering in the sky

"Amazing..," Siesta breathed at the sight,

"Yep, even use it on the count and his guards before hand to disguise my face, Just in case." Michiru said, She knew that even if she escape there was still a chance that Louise would be punish as well if they found about her being Louise familiar.

"EH!? But I saw your face normally." Siesta said shock.

"Well, you see i can control my illusion to a small extent to allow at least one person to see the true face of it. " Michiru shrugged, just in case Mott was the revenge sort.

"Ahh, i see... I think" Siesta nodded as they made it to the gate. "Umm Michiru?"

"Yes?" Michiru asked. Michiru was surprise as Siesta kissed her cheek

"Thank you." Siesta smiled as she headed to Oswald to give the letter.

Michiru stood surprise abit before smirking "Hmm save a friend get a kiss somewhat, this is DEFINITELY better than my old job."

AN I hope you enjoy chapter two, and the showa references.


	3. Staff of Destruction Part 1

**CHAPTER THREE: Staff Of Destruction Part 1**

After rescuing Siesta life went as normal (Well as normal as it was going to get being the only human familiar in Halkegenia.) Louise was curious about how Siesta got back, and was shock at Michiru tale, she knew about the mist, but she never thought Michiru had illusion ability (Though it would explain the fog.), truth be told she was somewhat surprise but was also annoyed that Michiru did it behind her back, but let it slide for now. all in all it was normal But tonight something was different

"NONONO! you're doing it wrong." Louise snapped

"Well i'm sorry whiny, but i was never much of a marcher that was more of a faceless mook thing!" Michiru snapped.

"Aggh, this is never going to work." Louise sighed rubbing the spot between her eyebrows "Nothing about you is right, your manners, your way of speech..."

"Hey! What's with this all of a sudden!" Michiru snapped annoyed. "I'm not that bad! Why are you so interested in marching anyway?"

"It because I been careless. I'd completely forgotten about the exhibition..."

"Exhibition?"

"Tristain Magic Academy holds a gathering known as the Familiar Exhibition which happens every year. During it, the second year students are required to show off the familiars they summoned to everyone at the academy-"

"Oh like an American pep rally. Except instead of showing school spirit, it sorta more like it namesake, showing first year students of what they might get if they had a chance of summoning a familiar." Michiru said

Louise gave Michiru somewhat of a strange look since she never heard of a pep rally (let alone this 'american') but decided that Michiru somewhat got the gist of it. "Yes but there going to be a VERY important guest coming, and I just want to avoid any embarrassment. Since your not an ordinary familiar I was thinking you could do some sort of witty speech or sing or dance or something... Hey maybe you can do your mist thing"

"I don't know i don't feel like using that for an exhibition, i prefer to use it for battle." Michiru said, then deciding to tease Louise, she added "Maybe I should show them cleaning your laundry. Uou gotta admit, saying washing your frilly panties is better than some dance"

Michiru snickered then hear what sounds like a riding crop being brought out with a snap. Michiru look to see Louise holding one, looking pissed.

"Is that everything you wanted to say...?" Louise growled.

"Okay there are two reason you don't want to do what i think your thinking."

"Which are?"

"One you forget I have training which can easily make you drop your weapon and put you in a painful hold." Michiru said.

Louise seem to consider this. "What's number two."

"You sorta proving Kirche assessment that your some kind of wannabe mistress who secretly like being a sub if we add part one," Michiru said the last part jokingly.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Louise snapped angrily as she was able to give two angry slaps with the riding crop on Michiru head.

"OW!" Michiru grunted, it didn't really hurt due to her kaizo-ningen skin. but it still hurt as say a wasp sting. Michiru gave a annoyed look as she grabbed the riding crop, threw it in the air and cut it down. "There, no more of that."

Michiru expected Louise to get angry at the loss of her riding crop, but she had a look on her face that clearly show she had an idea "Wait a minute, YOUR SCYTHES, that what you can use!"

"My scythes?"

"Yeah! You're expert at them, so you should be able to impress them with that by doing some simple demonstrations." Louise said

"Hmm... Alright that sounds fair enough." Michiru shrugged.

"Excellent! we had a shot at this." Louise grinned, nothing can go wrong.

* * *

"So that's the portal machine?" #01 said questioning.

"Correct." Ankokou said as he was there watching the expedition with scientist working to maintain the portal.

"Huh... I was expecting something abit more futuristic and less steam punk." #07 said as Gebok brought a row of motorcycles with the front shape to look like horses head "And what are those?"

"The motorcycles for your trip. They are program with two modes, one as a motorcycle and the other-" Ankokou pressed a button and to the amazement of the NUMBERS, it transformed to a mechanical horse with a hologram covering it mechanize appearance. "-Just in case were dealing with a non-technological society."

"So what you're saying there a chance were dealing with something on the other side that may not be technological but something else." #03 said

"Again, Correct."

"Wait you mean we could be facing anything when we crossed through. like say rhetorically speaking, it's possible we could dropped off to a village that suffering from a disease that makes them nuts but it's actually cause of a strange demon like thingie." #01 gulped

"... That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." #06 said, "Next you be saying we'll drop in a dimension where #13 is related to the vongolia family from that anime Katekyo hitman reborn."

"It was just a theory." #01 mumbled.

"Right well heres a pack that has enough ration that should last you on this trip. And i suggest you go now." Ankokou said reverting the mech-horse back to a motorcycle. everyone nodded as they got in.

"#01, heading out." #01 rode in first.

* * *

#01 noticed he landed in some kind of forest at night. "So this is a new world... i kinda expected it to be more ali-." He stop as he saw the two moons. "Never mind."

* * *

The scientist study the screen before saying "The transfer was successful."

"Cool. Oh and #03 heading out." Aforementioned rider spoke as he rode through. it went like this till it was #13 turn.

"Number 13, moving out." He started up his bike and raced into the portal. However when he enter the portal that where the room started to flash red

"What going on." Ankokou said angrily

"The portal malfunctioning." A scientist said scared as spark seem to shot out of machine

"Well stabilize it." Ankokou snapped

"Were trying!" The same scientist said scared as more sparks shot out.

* * *

The NUMBERS that made it to the portal watch shock as the portal got brighter and brighter.

"IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! HIT THE DECK!" someone shouted as they duck, just as a blinding flash consumed everything. Moments later, when the light had left, getting up they could see a scorch mark showing a unconcious #13 with his motorcycle not to far off.

"#13!" #08 shouted as he and #07 rush to check if he was okay. #13 groaned as he slowly flicker his eyes open.

"Are you alright?" #07 said, she didn't see any physical damage.

"I don't know, i must start a internal diagnostic." #13 said, his helmet lens began to flash as they began scanning for internal damage.

20 minutes past with #06, tired of waiting demanded "Well are you alright or not?"

"Hey give him a moment, these things take awhile." #08 snapped.

#13 ignored them as he said "My diagnostic scan is complete."

"And?"

"It appear that I'm only suffering 2 percent damage. Luckily it is something that should not affect the mission." #13 said

"Really, holy ** that is lucky! Maybe this mission won't end badly." #01 said optimistically. However if Gebok knew what part was damage in the two percent, he wouldn't be sharing his optimism. In fact Gebok would be VERY angry.

"Indeed, plus it doesn't seem like I was lying when I reported to GIN-SHOCKER." #03 said, they had a two way communicator that allow them to talk to GIN-SHOCKER.

"Are you ladies done gossiping" #06 sneered "Cause we all have our respective mission to carry each nodded as they got on there respective bikes before heading out to there respective team but before #07 left #13 said "#07."

"Yes?"

"Good luck with your mission."

#07 blinked surprise at that, she could have sworn she heard tentative hint of emotion in #13 voice. 'Must be imagining things.' She still nodded at #13 before heading out.

* * *

_Michiru swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of a bridge. She was very young. Standing over her was a wizened old woman dressed in an elegant kimono and obi. "Grandma, what's a geisha?"_

_ The old woman chuckled. "A geisha is not a what, dear. A geisha is an entertainer." The old woman brought out a rice ball before handing one to young Hana. "In ages past, geisha where also assassins when shinobi would not do." The old woman wasn't one to lie and neither was she one to beat around the bush. "While we geisha have never been without work, there have been hard times."_

_ "Did Mommy do a bad thing?"_

_ The old woman chuckled. "The heart wants what it wants, and besides," the old woman cracked a wide smile, "I would never have had such a sweet granddaughter as you."_

_ Michiru smiled biting into the rice ball. "Grandma, can I have a banana?"_

_ The old woman outright laughed. Members of their family were known to have weird habits. The old woman herself loved popsicles. "A chocolate covered one, dear?"_

_ "Yes please." The old woman and reached into her sleeves and pulled out said banana before handing it to Michiru. "Grandma can I be…" Michiru looked up into the sky. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to be._

* * *

Louise woke up with a start, looking shock. "Was that... no couldn't be." She looked at Michiru suspiciously. Ever since she gotten her she been having weird dreams abit, mostly just vague images, but this one. It appear so real.

'Stress, it gotta be stress.' Louise mutter as she try to get back to sleep.

* * *

two days latter

"The Princess of Tristain! Her Royal Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" Shouted a voice from the walls around the academy. Michiru stood in the crowd with Louise and Siesta watching the princess arrive.

"So the princess is the special guest." Michiru muttered

"Lady Henrietta has been the great symbol of our existence to all our citizens since the king passed away a few years ago." Siesta explained

"Hmm i see, but what about her mother." Michiru questioned

"She still ruling though i heard she considering stepping down." Louise said

"Where you heard that?" Siesta said, she admits not being too big on rumors but this one seem to be something that would have been heard by everybody.

"UH...Look there the princess." Louise said. Michiru turn her head to see to see a girl about her age stepping out of one of the carriages, she had shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes and wore an elegant purple cloak over white robes with jewels encrusted in them.

'Wow she cute.' Michiru thought, she was going to ask Louise something but saw her 'master' smiling happily at the sight of the Princess. 'Hmm this is new.'

Meanwhile in a village not that far off.

"Hmm, this place sure is crowded." #01 muttered.

"What do you expect one of there ruler appearing so close. Off course there going to be a crowd." #07 muttered.

"Heh, then it suck to be those without rooms." #06 sniggered

"You pickpocket peoples money to buy said rooms." #07 said

"Ah quit complaining." #06 said annoyed.

"Whatever..." #07 muttered she turn to #01 and ask "You're positive she somewhere in this area."

"As part of my cybernetic is to sense energy with a 200 miles radius so yes," #01 nodded then added "Although I'm getting trouble locating her for some reason."

"How? from what i seen this place lacks proper tech." #06 said

"I don't know whatever it is it causing interference some 200 miles," #01 said pulling a map "Somewhere around here.

Unknown too them a mysterious women was watching the scene curiously. She haad no idea what they were talking about, but what she gather they were looking for someone and if weak one was point at what she thought he was pointing at 'Well this shall prove useful.'

"Excuse me." All three of the NUMBERS looked at the women, "I couldn't help but overhearing what your saying and I think we can help each other."

"Listen lady we-" #06 was about to tell her to buzz off when she dropped a sack of coins on the table "-Would be honor to help you. Tell us what you need."

"I need to break into that area your friend is pointing at. so I figure you could act as distraction for me, and when i'm done with my job. I can act as distraction for you."

"Hmm, very well." #06 said getting incredulous looks from his fellow numbers.

"Excellent now before we seal the deal I need to know the name of my partners. after-all makes things less complicated you lot 'you' all the time.

"The name Jin Majutsushi, these are my lackeys Todoriko Shiki and Hana Nekozawa."The now dubbed Jin said

"Lackies." Hana question annoyed with Todoriko glaring at them.

"Now what your name my dear. " Jin questioned, ignoring his team-mates.

"You may call me Fouquet." The women said with a smirk.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Louise asked.

"Oh relax, if Siesta pulls through then it shall work perfectly." Michiru assured her.

"Hmm." Louise grumbled as knocking could be heard from the door.

"Wonder who that is" Michiru muttered went over to open the door, only as soon as she opened it a hooded figure burst in, knocking Michiru on her butt, and shut the door behind her. (Michiru assume it was a her due to the bust size.)

Louise gasped "Who are you!" Michiru quickly got up and prepare a fighting stance

"Why Louise Françoise Valliere, don't tell me you forgotten about me." then figure said lowering her hood to reveal...

"Princess!" Exclaimed Louise as she and Princess hugged.

"Oh, its been so long and I've missed you so much!" Henrietta said with a smile.

"B-But.-" Louise said trying to find words till she noticed Michiru (Who dropped the fighting stance and was now in a kneeling position, not wanting to show disrespect she quickly broke off the hug and did the same.)

"No please stand up, there no need for that." Henrietta said. Both Louise and Michiru quickly stood up.

"Thank you ma'am, and if i might say it nice to see such a beautiful member of royalty in this room." Michiru said in a slight flirting tone

"You idiot! don't flirt with the princess!" Louise snapped, looking ready to pull her wand. But Henrietta just chuckled.

"No it's fine Louise, Pluis it nice to finally see you're familiar. It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss."

"Michiru Misami, at your service Milady!" Michiru grinned

"My what a polite familiar Louise" noted the princess.

M'am if you don't mind me asking, but how do the two of you know each other?" Michiru questioned.

"If you must know. When we were little girl I was allowed the honor of being the Princesses playmate and closest companion due to my mother previous role as bodyguard to the queen." Replied Louise.

"Louise don't say it like that, I think of us as child-hood friends!" Henrietta said.

"Princess I don't deserve this honor."

"Nonsense I consider no one more worthy of the role! You were the only one who truly understood me aside from father..." Henrietta trailed off.

"Princess..." Louise said.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it." Henrietta assured her, she then took note of the time.

"I wish I had more time but I need to make this short. I'm sure we will meet again in the near future, Louise. I missed you so much" and the Princess hugged Louise again.

"As with me as well... Henrietta." Louise said. Michiru smiled softly at the sight.

They released the hug and the Princess turned to me "Good luck with the exhibition, I think you've summoned up a splendid familiar Louise and i have a hunch you'll both do the best at the Familiar Exhibition." Henrietta smiled as she left the room.

"What a good friend."

"Yeah..." Louise muttered. before realizing "OI, DON'T TALK about the princess in such a familiar tone!"

"Why she seem cool with it." Michiru said. the two began to argue abit

* * *

_thirty-five minute later_

A guard yawn to himself. he was working guard-shift duty on the gate.

"Hello." The guard was startled as he saw Jin walking towards him.

"HALT!" The guard said as he pointed his halberd at Jin.

"Here's a thought. How about you halt." Jin then grabbed the weapon and to the guard shock crystal began covering the weapon rapidly. The guard try to let go but it already was covering his hands.

"In fact why don't you stay there forever." Jin smiled darkly

* * *

Meanwhile everyone including Princess Henrietta was in attendance and soon the Familiar Exhibition began. Kirche had Flame (her salamander) shoot fascinating flaming patterns from his mouth. Montmorency had her toad croak along to a song she played on a violin. Tabitha perform some spectacular aerial movement on top of her dragon while Guiche... was just posing alongside his golem's with a large creature of some sort.

"Well at least ours won't be as bad as Guiche." Michiru said just as Siesta began rolling a cart full of fruits towards them (though there were some watermelons).

"Ah there you are. Do you have the bowl too." Michiru asked.

"Yep, here you go." Siesta said handing the bowl to Louise.

"This better work," Louise muttered

"Oh it will work, it may not be flashy but it will work." Michiru grinned as they got on stage. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I do hope you enjoy our part in the exhibition, Siesta,"

Siesta nodded as she began to throw fruits at Michiru with pretty good accuracy. Michiru closed her eyes as she turned her arms to scythes, and began cutting. Michiru found her rhythm, cutting through the fruits in front of her while trusting Louise to catch the cut pieces. When Michiru opened her eyes and smirked at the site of Louise holding a bowl of delicious fruit salad.

'I can't believe that work.' Louise thought surprise. There was light clapping coming from the princess, who has a smile on her face. at the sight of the princess clapping the crowd quickly began to do the same." Louise and Michiru bowed as they began to walk off stage.

"I think that went well." Michiru said.

"Went well. It went great!" Louise said with a smirk. Michiru had to suppress a smile at Louise happiness. she notice Tabitha frowning at the stage "What wrong?"

"Whose that." Tabitha said pointing to the stage, Michiru turn her gaze and nearly gawk at the sight of Jin standing on stage smiling darkly.

"06," uttered Michiru in surprise. Louise heard what she had said.

"Hello, everyone!" grinned Jin. "I hope you're all enjoying the show! Unfortunately, we're going to have to end this whole party abruptly. So, if you don't mind, please hand over all your valuables." There was a murmurs from the crowd, wondering if this guy was serious.

"And before you ask yourself, why should I listen to this cockbite. Let me give you this as a rebuttal." Jin then (to the amazement of the crowd) created a spear of pure crystal in his hands. He then took on a throwing stance and was ready to spear someone before something stop him.

That something was a kick to the face.

Jin screamed as he was sent flying to the side from Michiru kick.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW." Michiru said/shouted. normally some nobles would be ** about being order around by a familiar of all things, but since there was an (Apparent) psycho earth mage on the lose, everyone complied, Osmond and Colbert helped lead the students away as the guards took the princess to safety.

"OW! sonuvabitch OW!" Michiru turn her head to see Jin getting up slightly clutching his cheek and glaring at Michiru. "That hurt you bitch!"

"Yeah well you deserve it. What are you even doing here." Michiru said annoyed

"What do you think! I'm here to bring you back to GIN-SHOCKER." Jin snapped.

"And that includes threatening a crowd of innocent people, that also apart of bringing me back plan."

"Well... was also being part of a job for extra cash as it were." Jin shrugged, Michiru frowned. "Now you could help me out or not but i'm going to get paid." Jin said as he was about to leave.

"I'm not going to let you."

"What?" Jin said as he saw Michiru glaring at him angrily.

"I said i'm not going to let you. You're not going to hurt anyone." Michiru said

"Why do you care? you have about as much blood on your hands as I do." Jin said annoyed

Michiru took offense to that and summoned her Spark Core. Jin cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"So, the hard way, huh? Are you sure it's worth it?" Jin asked.

"This time I'm gonna decide who I fight," Michiru retorted. "Are you ready?"

"We're NUMBERS. We're always ready," Jin said. "HENSHIN!"

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

Kirche sighed annoyed, "What the hell was that about. what thief would be crazy enough to do that."

Tabitha shrugged as she doesn't have an answer to that. She turn her head slightly to see Louise slipping past the crowd and back towards the stage "Look."

"What?" Kirche turn her head and squawked at the site of her. "OI zero, don't go back there!" If Louise heard her, she wasn't listening as headed towards there.

"Damnit. Come on Tabitha we gotta stop her." Kirche said annoyed. She may not like Louise but she wasn't going to let her kill herself. Tabitha nodded as they and there familiars followed Louise they stopped abit as Louise was watching something curiously. Before Kirche could reprimand her she gasp at the sight in front of her.

Two armor figures were battling one another. The first was male was emerald green in color and his chestplate resembled a beetle's abdomen. His helmets visor had three horizontal slits running over his eyes so he could see. the second was female her armor was light purple in color. Her boots had sharp high heels and the shoulders looked like flower petals. Her suit also came with a flexible chain-mail battle skirt. Her helmet was styled after a mantis.

"What the hell." Louise jumped and took notice of the four others around her.

"Don't do that Kirche, gave me a heart-attack." Louise snapped.

"Forget that, who are those two. What happen to that guy and your familiar."

"That is them." Louise said. She gotten a incredulous look "Look i know it's strange but notice the weapon the girl one is using."

Kirche notice carefully and saw the girls hand was scythes. "No way..."

Carmen/Michiru fired her shoulder guns, unleashing a storm of pink energy bullets at Jin/Petrifier who blocked with crystal shields. He wasn't fazed by her attack at all.

"Nice attack, here mine." Jin/Petrifier snapped as he slammed his hands on the crystal wall. it sent thousands of crystal shot forward. Carmen began to swing her arms in rapid succession. When the barrage stop. she charge forward. as Jin jumped over the shield (Covering his lower forearm with crystal. She swung out at Jin/Petrifier who blocked the hits but She raised her leg and deliver a front kick to his stomach causing him to stumble backwards.

"Why you..." Petrifier snapped as he about to rush forward but was stopped by webbing shot to his feet.

"Cut it out." both they and the unseen audience saw two more figure walking forward. One was female whose armor was mainly black with blood red shoulders, torso armor, gloves, and boots. Her helmet was silver and black with two large eyes and six smaller ones for decoration. the second was male whose helmet was covered by a metallic hood and the mouthguard looked like a circular mouth filled with razor sharp metallic teeth. His torso was covered in black armor and he had circular pads on his palms that looked like suckers.

"Don't blame me, #11 was the one who started it." Petrifier snapped.

"Hana-chan... what are you doing here." Carmen said

"You didn't tell her?"

"I might have implied I was doing it solo." Petrifier stated.

Arachnea rolled her eyes as she turn to Carmen "Michiru were here to bring you back."

Carmen was silent for a moment before saying. "I'm sorry Hana-chan but no."

"What? Why not?"

"Look, This world doesn't have GIN-SHOCKER, and I don't have to kill anyone anymore. I don't want to kill anymore," said Carmen. "We can be free here. Sure, it's primitive, but it's better than living as killing machines."

"She talking crazy." Todoriko/Scanner stated with Petrifier nodding. Only Arachnea wasn't laughing.

"Hana-chan, Surely you can see what i'm talking about. We can live our lives her in peace." Carmen said

Arachnea didn't say anything at first but muttered "I-"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise, like a giant footstep. "What the hell was that?" Carmen asked.

Scanner gave a shock gasp as he shakily pointed his finger. everyone look to see what looked like a huge rock creature that was at least one hundred feet tall. Spiked manacles made of rock were around its wrists while its legs with trunk-like. It didn't have a head, but instead eyes in some kind of hole that was visible near the top of its torso. On top of it's shoulder there was movement which alerted us to someone else being there. was a figure black cloak which hid her face but she did have long green hair that spilled out from the sides.

"Holy **! When Fouquet said she doing a distraction she does a distraction." Petrifier whistled. The golem lowered down and grabbed Scanner, Arachnea and Petrifier in one hand and was about to do the same to Carmen with The other when a sudden explosion occurred that cause some damage to the hand making it withdraw quickly.

"What the-" Carmen said confused as she received a bop to her knocking "What the- Louise?"

"That's for keeping secrets!" Louise said annoyed "And after we take care of this, I want answers okay."

"Right." Michiru nodded as she saw Tabitha and Kirche riding Sylphid (Tabitha dragon).

Sylphid banked towards the golem. Tabitha pulled out her staff intent to use magic, with Kirche doing the same with her wand. Tabitha was the first to cast a spell, chanting an incantaion that conjured a whirlwind to strike the golem. Unfortunately it had no effect and nor did Kirche's fireball.

"Well I guess we now know what the interference is!" a voice (Probably Scanner) stated. Petrifier ignored him as he pointed his crystal cover arm at Sylphid and began firing at them but the dragon dodge the attack using aerial movement.

Carmen quickly activated her super speed as she ran up a wall before stopping as she launch forward turning in a angle with both her feet pointed foward "Double Rider Kick!" She hit the golem in the stomach causing some cracks on the stomach but not damaging it as she jump back on the ground.

"That didn't work." Louise said.

"No, but your spell will if it hits that spot."

"What!?" Louise said confused/shocked

"Look from what i seen yours was the only one that did even the slightest damage to that thing. You can do this."

Louise look skeptical but nodded as she pointed her wand at the golem.

"Just aim and cast," Carmen advised.

Louise nodded as she took aim, making sure she got the spot where Carmen damage the golem before unleashing a fireball which exploded on impact, and like Michiru predicted it did considerable damage to the golem, it stumbled abit looking ready to collapse.

"Well It appeared I overstayed my welcome." Fouquet mention as she lifted a case and pointed her wands at the NUMBERS." I think we've overstayed my welcome... don't you?" she said just as the Princess, headmaster Osmond and older students with some of the guards arriving, she levitated the number as she jumped off the golem just as it crumbled down and created a dustcloud. When it was clear there was no signs of Fouquet and the three NUMBERS.

Tabitha landed Sylphid next to them. "That was a really big golem she was controlling! There is no doubt in my mind, she was a triangle-class mage..."

"Yeah... not to mention she working with some odd cohorts!" Kirche said eying Carmen who reverted back to Michiru during the dustcloud.

Michiru sighed, look like she might have to tell those two too about what her connection with the other three.

They all heard footsteps coming towards them and saw the princess and her guards approach them, they quickly kneel. "My lady I'm so sorry about all this..." Louise said

"Raise your head Louise, this is not your fault. In fact if it wasn't for you, your friends and your familiar it could have gone much worse" Henrietta assured her.

Before Louise could correct the princess about the friend part, one of the guard stated"Princess, we must go" Henrietta looked at him and nodded

"I have to go now, I must make a full report of this incident to the palace, Please take care of yourself, until we meet again" Henrietta said as she and the guard move out.

As the sun set signalling night Michiru had a feeling that as hard as today was, tomorrow would be harder.


	4. Staff Of Destruction Part 2

**Chapter four Staff Of Destruction Part 2**

The Staff of destruction. A weapon as it name implied would bring destruction to the owners enemy and so far Fouquet was getting nothing.

"Work dammit! Why won't you work!" Fouquet snapped as she waved the staff around annoyed. The three NUMBERS were watching the scene curiously.

"Umm, should we tell her how it works." Todoriko question in a whisper.

"No way, this is humorous." Jin whispered back,

"Aren't either of you the least bit curious as to how something like THAT got here." Hana said annoyed.

"No, personally i'm more curious as to how she knew who to grab." Jin questioned eying the two curiously

"Oh she saw us transform as you were sneaking towards towards that exhibit thing, and since you were the only other dude in the group-"

"I get it." Jin said. He then thought of something that made him grin "You know i just thought of how we could turn this Staff of destruction advantage."

Hana raised a eyebrow curiously "How?" Jin just chuckled slowly as he headed towards Fouquet.

* * *

_A woman was fleeing while holding her daughter little Michiru close to her. There were many similarities between the two except that the woman's hair was chin length and she had soot-black eyes. She stopped as suddenly as a large spike pit appeared in her path._

_"Mommy!" little Michiru screamed._

_"It'll be okay, honey," Michiru's mother told her daughter._

_"Quite a chase you've given me, woman," GoatRoid said. He had horns styled after metal pipes, hooves for feet, metallic hands with three fingers each that were crackled with energy and a face that was twisted in what appeared to be a permanent angry sneer "Now, I will not ask again. Give me the girlie and you can live."_

_"NO! You won't have my Michiru!" Michiru's mother snarled, placing her daughter behind her as if trying to shield her away from this beast._

_"Kekekeke. I was hoping you'd say that," GoatRoid smiled. He suddenly rushed forward and punched, his hand piercing right through Michiru's mother like butter. Her mother coughed blood as she collapsed._

_"MOMMY!" young Michiru screamed, running to her mother but was caught by GoatRoid. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

_"No way, kiddie, or should I say my No. 11?" GoatRoid said happily as he picked her up and walked away, leaving Michiru's mother in a pool of her own blood._

_"MOMMY!"_

_End dream sequence_

* * *

"GAH!" Louise screamed as she woke up, horrified of the dream she had.

"What the hell was that." Louise muttered as she remember the talk Michiru had with them earlier.

(Flashback)

"Alright were in your room." Kirche said leaning on the wall. Tabitha was sitting in on a chair while Michiru and Louise was sitting in on the bed. "Now talk."

"Alright i'll tell you. But what i'm going to tell you will severely shock you." Michiru sighed. "Now as you can tell I'm not from around here."

"No." Kirche said sarcastically getting a annoyed look from Louise.

"Well truth be told i'm from a different world, or a different dimension as it were, where magic doesn't exist, or at the very least is vastly unknown in our world yet technology reigns supreme." Michiru said getting incredulous looks from Louise and Kirche (she couldn't tell with Tabitha). "And I know it's hard to believe but let me ask you this. Have any of you heard of beings with my ability until now."

"..Alright i'll accept that part for now but what about this GIN-SHOCKER. What your connection with them?"

"Gin-SHOCKER, it's an evil organization."

"Evil? isn't that stretching it abit."

"Trust me, evil fits them, the heads of the organization are full of sadist bastards who get people to work for them either finding other sadist bastards or forcing people to work for them."

"What do you mean by force." Louise said getting a sinking feeling.

"It means they kidnaps them, and do horrible things to make them work for them." Michiru said, anger in her eyes, she lifted her arm and change it to a scythe "They killed my mommy and did this to me, just so they can get a good warrior for there sick cause!"

A stun silence filled the room as Kirche ask the question "M-mother, H-how old were you when you were taken."

"I was young lets put it at that." Michiru said

"Are you still human?" Kirche said

"Kirche!" Louise said **

"What it would make abit of sense how you were able to summon her if that was the case." Kirche stated

"I'm human, remodel modified and alter to be a super-soldier, but i'm still human." Michiru said "Now are there any other questions."

There was silent for a moment before Louise asked. "You called that guy #06, and you originally told me to call you #11, does that mean there are more of you."

"Yes there are fourteen of us, though tecnically the line ends with 13 as #00 is at the first part. We were made to handle certain mission and deal with a threat that could damage GIN-SHOCKER if it ever appeared called a kamen rider, and yes to you it might seem a weird title but to GIN-SHOCKER that a scary ** thing to hear."

"Will GIN-SHOCKER attack again." A voice piped everyone turn to see Tabitha looking at Michiru curiously.

"Possible but i doubt they will try to get me so soon if they really know about this world."

"What do you mean?" Louise said

"Well imagine if you were a conqueror of sorts and saw a land with enough resources that would make you want it badly, what would you do."

"I would try to take it." Louise said grimly.

"Exactly and the worst part is they would try to use the people as cannon fodder or templates for something just as bad, hell they might capture nobles to get magic working for them."

"Nothing more dangerous than something that can use your own people as spare parts for there work." Tabitha said calmly.

"Exactly," said Michiru. "And we Cyborg Soldiers are considered their elite."

"Elite?" Louise repeated.

"Elite,' confirmed Michiru, "The lowest ranked are the troopers, and then above them are the Cyborg Mutants. Above Cyborg Mutants are us, the Cyborg Soldiers. Finally, they have the executive members who are leaders of the organization."

"Interesting Hierarchy. But whose the boss."

Louise and Tabitha gave her a curious look "What, the way she describe it sounds as if there one above all of them and i'm curious as to who that is."

"Great leader." they turn there eyes as Michiru face harden.

"Beg pardon?"

"The Leader of GIN-SHOCKER is called Great Leader. And i don't know much about him except he is extremely, powerful, and the executives are terrified to even think of ** him off. There even some talk he actually some kind of evil deity but i'm not sure that's true or not." Michiru checked the clock and said "Well time for bed."

"What, but we still have questions." Kirche said annoyed

"And you will get them tomorrow night, right now i rather get some sleep especially since Osmond called a meeting that required us, and i'm pretty sure that includes the students."

"... Very well, come on Tabitha." The blue haired girl nodded as she and Kirche left the room.

(End Flasback.)

"Was that dream because of what Michiru said about her abduction. But it was so realistic," Louise said to herself. she turn her head to see Michiru sleepiing face mere centimetre from her. 'GHK!' Louise thought shock as she saw Michiru limbs entangle on her. If someone were to walk in right now it would look like a passionate embraced.

'Lousy stupid position.' Louise thought, she was about to wake Michiru up and told her to get off. but oddly decided not to. 'She's... oddly cute when she sleeping.' Louise decided as she tried to went back to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and someone was screaming in disgust.

"What the hell is this **! this food is bland, completely and utterly bland." #03 said disgusted.

"Umm... #13 did you make this?" #08 questioned

"Yes, however even i am abit... disappointed in the lack of flavor." #13 muttered.

"You know what, since it our job to study this culture, why don't we head to town and steal some grub." #08 said

'Fine by me."

"Yes i agree with course of action." #13 said as he placed the foods in container before heading out on there mech-horses.

"I bet even #11, wherever she is, is getting better food than that." #03 muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe were not getting breakfast first." Michiru said annoyed as Louise hushed her

It was the day after when Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Michiru had their headmaster's office where Headmaster Osmond, Prof. Colbert, Ms. Longueville ( Osmond green-hair secretary, Who arrived abit late), and some of the other teachers decided to question them about our involvement with the Fouquet/ Jewel mage (Jin) incident.

"We grown too lax." Osmond sighed, "We thought with how many mages are here, you have to be crazy to attack. But it was that complacency that allowed that mysterious mage to attack as Fouquet steals the Staff of Destruction."

"Well that not a artifact that sounds like it could spread joy." Michiru muttered to herself.

"Sir, don't be too hard on yourself. Because the reason I was late was cause I was questioning several witnesses around town, we have gained credible information on the whereabouts of a suspicious shadow seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods this morning" said Ms. Longueville.

"Very speedy work Ms. Longueville, you ought to be commended..." said Mr. Osmond who try to throw a grope but only yowled in pain as as she grabbed his hand in vice-like grip.

"And, combine with these testimonies I attempted to sketch out a picture of the one who made the golem and the earth mage that attack the exhibit." She use her free hand to pulled out a scroll of paper she handed it to Osmond (After letting go of his hand.)

Taking the sketch, Osmond began to examine the image. After a moment, he turned it to use, "Is this the one you saw yesterday?"

Louise recognized the drawing of the female perfectly "This is Fouquet! I have no doubt about it!" with Tabitha nodding next to her. Michiru had to hold her tongue but she must admit that was a good artist rendition of Jin painted next to Fouquet.

"If it is Fouquet, we should report this to the palace," suggested Prof. Colbert. "They will be able to dispatch the knights straight away."

Osmond shook his head "Even if we gave it to the queen herself, the lower nobles would call it a waste of taxpayer money to catch one thief, and not taking it seriously which will allow Fouquet and her allies time to escape!"

"Heh, something never change, even in parallel worlds." Michiru muttered to herself at hearing about Osmond red tape

"Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet, Those willing to join, please raise your wands." Osmond stated

There was an uneasy silence as the nobles looked at each other waiting for someone to make a move.

"No one? How odd," Osmond commented after a moment, giving his staff a annoyed look. "No one wants to be known as the hero who caught the jewel mage, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and there two lackeys?"

'Heh, Hana-chan would be kinda ** to be call just a lackey, especially since it implied she working under #06,' Michiru thought when she noticed one noble put her wand in the air. "Louise?"

"Miss Valliere!" exclaimed one of the teacher. "You mustn't do this, your magic is-"

"Works fine." Michiru stated, putting one hand on Louise's shoulder for support. "Or have you all forgotten, it was Louise attack that ultimately destroyed Fouquet golem."

Kirche was the next to raise her wand. "I'm joining as well. I Can't let the Zero and her family take all the glory," Kirche said. Louise look ready to punch Kirche when a staff rose to the air. This stun Michiru, Kirche and Louise. Kirche was able to voice "T-tabitha."

It was indeed the bluenette who had raised her staff up to show her own intent to volunteer for the mission. "Tabitha you really don't-"

"I'm worried," Tabitha said quietly, cutting off further objections from the fiery Germainian. Michiru was able to see Louise giving a brief nod of gratitude to Tabitha.

There was a laugh from Osmond. "Well then, we shall place our faith in the three of you then."

"Sir!" a female teacher protested. "This is too risky! It would-"

Her excuse was cut off as Osmond gave her a stern look as he stated "I have old age which would make me more of a hindrance, what your excuse for not going?" and left the woman stammering about still paying money for her house.

"As that familiar has pointed out, they have faced Fouquet before which should give them a advantage, and It should be noted that these three are not ordinary students. Why you might not tell with Miss Tabitha age, but she has already received the title of chevalier."

"Wha- a KNIGHT!" Louise said shock as Kirche gave Tabitha a surprise look, Obviously not knowing that about the girl. Michiru gave Tabitha a slightly impress look, she may not understand the full gist of a chevalier but she understand it was a very important role if Tabitha was knighted to gain that title.

"And Miss Zerbst come from a proud militia family in Germania and is quite good when it comes to flame magic." Kirche smirked at the praise,

Louise propped her shoulder up, getting ready to get some praise herself. "And Miss Valliere err..." Osmond was having trouble trying to think of something but quickly added "Not only is she the daughter of Karin of the Heavy wind, she also has summon a peculiar familiar and already took down that golem."

Michiru spoke up, "Um...Headmaster Sir, there's something you need to know about her allies."

"Ah, yes. She had three accomplices with her. You seem to know them well," said Osmond.

"That is because we belong to the same group," said Michiru. "The one I fought is named Petrifier who has the power to conjure crystals to use as weapons. The other...is my friend. My best friend."

"And the third?" questioned Osmond.

"He goes by Scanner and he has the power to absorb power and energy from anyone," said Michiru.

"Hmm, good, but i must ask, and why are you telling me this, especially if the annoy look miss Valliere. Miss Zerbst and possibly tabitha is giving you that she was trying to avoid connecting you to it to avoid a nasty assumption from us as it were."

"I want to ask for clemency for one."

"Your best friend." Osmond question getting a nod "Hmm, but why do you ask for only one."

"The other two would just leave immediately to cause more mischief, it be better if they were stuck in one place. However i firmly believe that my friend would gladly do the right thing if given the chance and would live peacefully causing no more trouble."

"Hmm... Well I suppose I must ask the queen, but it could be doable, everyone deserves a chance at peace." Osmond said sharing a look with Mister Colbert who gave a slight nod. "However, you must tell either the queen or at least the princess what you know about those three and how they got those abilities."

"That sounds like agreeable terms." Michiru said with a nod.

"Excuse me Mr. Osmond, I would like offer my service to the group, please let me join as their guide." Asked Ms. Longueville.

"That's a good idea Ms. Longeuville, you shall accompany them."

"I already planned everything out!" she beamed.

* * *

"You know what I don't understand." Michiru muttered, she and the other girls were sitting in a horse-drawn carriage.

"What?" Louise asked

"Fouquet is a mage right?" Michiru questioned getting nods in return "Then shouldn't that make her a noble? Why would a noble resort to petty crime like theft?" Michiru asked

Ms. Longueville kept her eyes on the road before saying "Some nobles end up losing their titles for various reasons. Many end up pursuing careers as criminals or mercenaries, whether to sell there skills to the highest bidders or just commit crime for there ownn purposes."

'Make sense.' Michiru thought, Magic may mark one as a noble but it was still a title that could be strip through one action which might lead one to crime, plus in terms of mercenaries, one couldn't do much better than one who could use magic to bury/burn/drown/ or choke via lack of air.

"But that doesn't mean all of them suffer such a fate. For example I once had noble status but it was stripped away..."

"Really? But aren't you Osmond's secretary?" asked Louise

"Mr. Osmond isn't exactly picky about whether he hires peasants or nobles" Longueville stated

'Plus it help your a beautiful woman and he abit lecherous.' Most of them thought but kept it to themselves.

"Ehh who caress if Fouquet was a noble or not, Louise familiar can just use her mist attack to Fouquet golem." Kirche said

"Wouldn't work." Tabitha stated.

"Huh what are you talking about, it work on Guiche and his golem." Louise said

"No she right it wouldn't work." Michiru said "Fouquet may very well hide in a location and give her golem order so it wouldn't be blind, plus there no telling what tech Jin might have given her to even the advantage." Michiru said "And worse still, they might decide to join in and aid in the attack."

"I see."

"There's also a chance that we might run into more than just them," added Michiru, referring to 07, 06 and 01. "The others might be with them."

"Hmm... so either way we be walking in a dangerous trap." Louise muttered.

"Yeah, that the danger of going into the unknown, too many variables." Michiru said to the sighed.

There was silence for a moment before Tabitha broke "Doesn't matter." Everyone turn to Tabitha again. "We knew the mission carried risk when we took it. There no point whining about it now."

"Heh, guess you're right." Michiru chuckled, but still there was some worry in her mind, if Hana, Jin and Todoriko were here, then who else was here.

* * *

"Ohh this is so much better than that crap we ate earlier." #03 said

"Yeah, and you were able to get these #13?" #08 said

"Yes, I used my power to freeze time to sneak into that bakery and steal some food." #13 said as he cleaned the room.

"You can freeze time?" #08 said, he knew #13 has time power but he had no idea he could do that.

"Well i slowed time enough so that it seem like it was time-stop but it was them moving really slow."

"Yeesh, glad you're on our side." #08 said, they were eating outside near a forest when they notice what seem like a small caravan being attack by bandits

"Holy ** a bandit attack!" #08 said shock.

"I can see that." #03 said

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Why? we do much worse."

"I know but just cause do those jobs in GIN-SHOCKER doesn't mean we should just let it slide when other people do it."

"Actually i think that exactly what it means, right #13." #03 turn to talk to #13 was gone, "What the... where he go."

"AH!" #08 said, his eye in shock, #03 turned around and was shock at the site of #13 grabbing a Bandit and punching him.

"WHAT THE-" #03 said shock, and even though they couldn't see it, even #13 was surprised at what he did and looked at his arms as if they suddenly turn to swedish-speaking snakes.

"Bastard how dare you attack one of our own." the bandits shouted as they gather.

"** we better help." #08 said pulling his cricket fork.

"What why should-"

"Cause if by even the smallest chance #13 get kill, I will tell that psychotic bastard Gebok you did nothing,"

"**," #03 muttered, not wanting gebok angry at him (Since gebok a sadist.) summon his tick-dagger before reluctantly helping with it.

* * *

Ms. Lougueville stopped the wagon. "Alright, this is it," she said. "She's hiding out here." Glancing over the side of the wagon we were all riding in,

"That's her log Cabin." Kirche looking at the single room log cabin that obviously seen better days. "It looked like it been abandon for weeks, hell even months.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Michiru stated.

Michiru, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha walked towards the cabin. Ms. Longueville brought up the rear, having gone to hide the wagon just in case.

"Okay Louise you stay outside just in case someone come heres. Tabitha, Kirche with me." Michiru said. Louise would normally object about this, but since Michiru was a soldier she just kept her mouth shut and nodded.

Together the three all looked around the house, with Michiru noise twisting

"Ah-AH-CHOOO!" Michiru sneezed, startling Kirche.

"Damn don't do that."

"Sorry, it just so much dust here." Michiru grunted, getting proper look in the room, Which had a thick layer of dust to it. "Either Longueville got her info wrong or Fouquet SERIOUSLY needs a maid."

"This is obviously a dead end." Kirche stated as she and Michiru headed to the exit me, then Tabitha said in her usual, emotionless tone.

"Staff of destruction."

"Eh?-!" Kirche gaped as they saw Tabitha holding same case Fouquet was holding last night. "Tabitha where did you get that?"

"Chest." The girl said pointing to a open chest as the corner of the room.

"Well... that was easy." Kirche said as Michiru narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah... too easy. Why leave it in a place someone could find it, without a padlock." Michiru questioned.

"Maybe she got cocky."

"Normally i might think that too since I don't know much about Fouquet, but she allied herself with #06, and that bastard would rather cut his own leg off than lose any treasure that comes his way." Michiru said analyzing it carefully, Longueville gave the info where Fouquet might be, that they find the artifact too easily without any traps. Michiru then remember that both Longueville and Fouquet had green hair. "Oh crud."

"What?" Kirche ased

"We just walked into a very elaborate trap." Michiru just as they heard a scream follow by a explosion outside. "LOUISE!" They ran outside and saw Fouquet Golem and notice that unlike the first one had Crystal like armor covering it chest knee's and lower fore-arms.

"You like?" They look down to see Petrifier, Fouquet, Scanner and Arachnea (With Arachnea holding her nails close to Louise neck.) "I figure since you destroyed Fouquet first golem, i should make some modification."

"Let her go, she had nothing to do with it." Michiru said

"That not what I heard, familiar." Petrifier stated. Getting shock looks from the other three wondering how he know Michiru was Louise familiar.

"But even if she didn't had a hand you must be put down."

"WHAT!" Arachnea stated, obviously not hearing that part of the plan.

"Oh sorry should have mention that. But you do realize that #11 is infected with the crazy, and since she obviously die before coming back, I say we should take care of her now instead of later."

"I agree with #06 assumption." Scanner said. Michiru noticed Louise wand on the ground.

"I did not agree to that!" Arachnea said annoyed.

"OH come now, I may not be part of your group but even i know you must cut off a poison finger to save a hand," Fouquet stated.

"You stay out of this!" Arachnea snapped.

Tabitha was the the one who took advantage of the arguing. She quickly created a whirlwind that was sent towards the the three that knocked the four of them (With Arachnea letting go of Louise.)

"Shit!" Petrifier snapped as he quickly scrambled upward and saw Louise heading back to Michiru and co. "Oh no you don't!" Petrifier snapped as he raise his hand to fire crystal shard but dodge to the right instead to avoid a fireball.

"Don't forget she the only mage here idiot!" Kirche said as Louise made it to them.

"Your wand mam." Michiru said handing Louise her wand.

"Thanks, btw I know he use to be your ally, but that Petrifier guy is a **." Louise said.

"Don't worry i fully agree with you." Michiru said her eyes widen as she saw the golem pulled it's arm back to bunch them "Oh shit... SCATTER!" Everyone backwards (With Michiru holding Louise) dodge the attack.

"Alright, you guys wanna play? Lets play! HENSHIN!" Michiru quickly henshin to her Kamen Rider Carmen Persona as she stated "Lets see how you handle when you don't know who to hit." And to Louise, Kirche and Tabitha shock she quickly created hunded's of Louise Tabitha, Kirche and herself

'This must be her illusion ability.'

"Alright everyone, SCATTER!" Carmen shouted. Realizing what she was doing, the realones, along with there illusion scatter in different location.

"No!" Petrifier snapped as he quickly created a crystal sword before charging forward, only getting false illusions. and by thenn most of them enter the woods "DAMNIT! Quickly, enter the woods and split up! we can't let them escape!"

"And what about the staff, you said she might know." Fouquet said annoyed.

"Trust me, she be able to show you how to do it, NOW ENTER THE WOODS!" Petrifier snapped. everyone nodded as they each enter the wood separately.

* * *

Arachnea was walking through the woods carefully.

"Hello, Hana-chan." Arachnea whirled around to see Carmen and Louise looking at her.

"Michiru. Look I honestly didn't know what #06 was planning to do that, you gotta believe me." Arachnea said

"I know Hana-chan, your reaction proves that, however we didn't appear to you about, i still want to hear your answer." Carmen said

"About?"

"About you leaving GIN-SHOCKER?" Carmen said, Arachnea was silent. "Trust me we have a chance for a fresh start, a second chance."

"But GIN-SHOCKER knows about this world, they won't give up."

"If that the case fight back, they already taken so much from you guys, force you to do horrible things. Shouldn't you fight back if you have even the slightest chance to live your live your life peacefully." Louise snap

Arachnea blinked surprise abit. before chuckling "For a kidnapper your oddly concern."

"Oh for the love of- IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" Louise snapped angrily.

Suddenly they could hear loud noises not too far off.

"Damn, they must have found one of the others." Carmen muttered, she was about to leave when Arachnea stated "Wait, before you go there something you should know about that staff of destruction, It not what you think it is."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Carmen questioned, Arachnea took a few steps towards them, Louise tense expecting a attack, but instead she got near to carmen helmet and whispered something.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Carmen shouted shock.

"As a heart-attack, it was how #06 tricked Fouquet about you maybe being able to do it." Arachnea stated.

"Holyshit." Carmen muttered, (With Louise wondered what the hell they were talking about) "Well thanks for the advice Hana, but we better go and help the others... Unless of course you decided to join us in stopping #06 and the other two?"

Arachnea confessed, "To be honest, those two always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Heh, In that case, lets go!" Carmen said grabbing both Louise and Arachnea waist before charging forward.

* * *

Kirche shot fireballs at Scanners who dodged and weaved the attack. Scanner then pulled out a collapsible tomahawk before throwing it.

Tabitha was the first to arrive to help. She use her magic to create a wall of air to block the tomahawk before muttering a spell that sent a shot of hail at Scanner.

"Owowowow!" Scanner stated as the hail hit his body 'Stupid magic hail' Scanner thought angrily. Tabitha assault was interrupted as several crystal shard nearly hit her but Kirche grabbed her and push Tabitha and herself to the ground.

"Hello ladies." Petrifier said as he walked into view. "I always hear diamonds are girls best friend. But i always thought crystal to be BETTER!". He formed two crystal swords before charging forward.

Suddenly, a scythe attached to a length of chain shot out across Petrifier's feet, the blade sticking to the ground as the length of chain turned taut. Unable to stop himself in time, Petrifer tripped on the chain line and tumbled to the floor. Meanwhile, Scanner got a faceful of webbing before sparks flew as several scythe blades hit him in the chest, sending him flying.

"WHAT!?" Petrifier exclaimed and then he saw Arachnea armed with her twin spider-kama. She wielded two handles, each with four shafts that ended with curved scythe blades.

"I think this should even the odds," said Carmen as she retracted her chain.

"What the, #07, what the hell are you doing!" Petrifier snapped

"What i should have done a long time ago." Arachnea said.

"I see, you and the mantis bitch have made a BIG mistake!" Petrifier snapped as he created his claw gauntlets before charging towards Arachnea, she puts Spider karma back before jumping to avoid the claw swipe. As she landed, Arachnea grabbed Petrifier by the waist and flipped him over her head, smashing Petrifier into the the ground.

Scanner quickly ripped the webbing off his face to Carmen looking at him. "Come on Scanner, try to hit me if you can!"

"Why you!" Scanner snapped as he pulled out another collapsible tomahawk before charging with Carmen doing the same with her scythes and getting in a brawl where they dodge and weave the other attack. However Scanner was able to gained the upper hand and struck Carmen several times several times with his blade

"HAH!" Scanner laughed as he saw Carmen fell backward but gasped shock as she suddenly disappeared. "WHAT!" He suddenly screamed in pain as someone hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Illusions, you gotta love it." Carmen smirked.

Arachnea pulled out her Spider karma as she as she swung her weapon at Petrifier who did a backflip to avid her attack as he fired crystal shards at her making Arachnea move backwards to avoid the attack.

"Give up, you may be quick but you can't defeat me alone!" Petrifier snapped

"Maybe, but I ain't fighting alone."

"Oh please, I can handle both you and #11."

"I wasn't talking about Michiru." Arachnea said in a smug tone.

"What?" Petrifier asked confused but screamed as he was caught in a powerful explosion. When the smoke clear, his suit was slightly smoking with some cracks on his armor.

"Ow..." Petrifier stated as he fell backwards.

"Good work mam." Carmen said as Louise walked out of her hiding place.

Petrifier try to get up but Tabitha and Kirche pointed there staff/wand at him.

"Looks like your caught." Carmen stated, but Petrifier laugh "okay why are you laughing."

"Cause just like how I forgot pinkie over there," (Louise bristled abit) "your forgetting, about the crystal armor dirt giant." As if to prove a point the forest rumble abit, signaling the golem was coming.

"Oh crud," Louise muttered as the golem breach through the trees. "Should i use my magic?"

"No, that thing too heavily armor." Arachnea muttered. Carmen frown as well but suddenly something clicked in her head as she realize what she could do.

"No there one thing, Tabitha could you give me the staff of destruction."

Tabitha looked at her curiously but nodded. she gave her the brief case. Carmen open the case to pull out the strangest staff, the three mages ever seen.

"Alright i hope this works." Carmen muttered. as the golem move forward as she walked towards it. The golem raised it fist before swing down, Carmen jumped up to avoid the attack as she got on it's arm before activating her superspeed to move fastly up its arm. when it reached its shoulder she jumped upwards pointing it at the top of the golem (The least protected part of the golem body.).

"TAKE THIS!" Carmen thought as she pulled the trigger.

fire shot out of one end as a strange object (To the mages) shot out towards the golem and hit it with a sizable explosion. The golem couldn't handle the blast as the dirt fell down as the earth tremble as the crystal armor hit the ground.

Carmen landed on the ground.

"HAH! take that you stupid construct made of dirt!" Carmen said as she dropped the staff of destruction to the ground.

"Good work." Arachnea said, ignoring the girls shock look. Carmen noted that Petrifier was gone yet the unconcious Scanner was on the ground. 'So Jin ran and left a team-mates behind, classic #06.' Carmen thought with disdain.

Louise shock turn to anger as she saw a figure running toward them "Michiru!"

"Huh," she turn to see Fouquet grabbing the staff from the ground and jumping back before Carmen could grab her.

"Well, that's a job well done kids. And I should thank you, you showed me how to use this... and it took down my golem quick enough hmmm?" she said

"So you finally appear after both your familiar and your allies defected or were defeated Fouquet, or should i call you Miss Longueville"

"Heh, she use one hand to remove the hood revealing her real face. "So you finally figure it out, i thought my hint at being a fallen noble would have flew over your head."

"It did at first but when I realize the state of the cabin and you having knowledge of it right after the day of the theft, and to be fair, you both having green hair and the same gender, it just clicked." Carmen shrugged

"Hmm very true, btw i must thank Petrifier, i didn't wanted to use the Gandalfr at first since it carry a huge risk of backfiring if she use the weapon on me instead of the golem-"

"Gandalfr." Carmen muttered.

"-But when he told me that it came from the same place you where your from and use to have a similar weapon, i figure the risk were worth it," Longueville said.

"Wow, so that a villain monologue, kinda boring." Kirche said.

"Yeah, but you must admit it also double as an effective accidental confession." Carmen said "Anywho since you have the staff, why don't you try using it on me, unless your scared."

"Heh, your either got on your high horse defeating my golem, or just went nuts, either way i'll honor your wish." Longueville smirked as she took aim before pulled the trigger but only got a clicking sound.

"WHAT!" Longueville shouted, as she try to click the weapon rapidly only to get the same result.

"Yeah, I guess #06 left out the fact that in our world the bazooka, that what the staff really is btw,is actually more related to the cannon. which mean it worthless without any ammo." Carmen said.

"Uhh,,," Longueville said looking shock but quickly dropped the weapon to try and run away but webbing (Arachnea) and ice (Tabitha) that stuck Longueville in place.

"And that take care of that." Carmen said as she and Arachnea reverted to normal "Btw thank you Hana-chan so much for doing the right thing."

"Your welcome," Hana said with a smile, for some reason, Louise felt annoyed at the look the two shared.

"Well shouldn't we better return the staff of destruction."

"She's right, however we need to take one more thing..." Hana said

* * *

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The caravan leader said happily shaking #13 hand.

"Uh... no problem." #13 said not use to gratitude, there were some down bandits on the ground, obviously slain, the remaining onee flee at the scene.

"Yeah real fun." #03 muttered, annoyed he wasted his time fighting bandits of all thing. "Well we better be on our way."

"Wait," The caravan leader said "Were making a delivery to our Lord Wales who currently visiting the country, we could use the body guard to help protect the cargo."

"That sound's like an excellent idea." #08 said, quickly realizing this could be a excellent way of learning more about this world.

"Agreed, we will take the job." #13 nodded

"Excellent, you won't regret it!" The man said as he rush to tell the others. #03 growled annoyed as he realize he was going to have to babysit for awhile quickly activated his nanoticks he implanted in the surviving bandits, and smirked as the sound of faint booms.

* * *

"Despite Petrifier escape, we have locked up Fouquet and scanner are in the palace prison, and the Staff of Destruction is once again safely secured in the vault, tonight's banquet will all be held in your honor." Osmond told the group as they returned back to the acadamy. "Btw The palace thinks very highly of your conduct, and I'm certain a reward from them will be headed to the three of you shortly..."

"A reward from the palace!? Really?" asked Kirche.

"Wait you said three of us... does that mean Michiru won't be getting a reward?" Louise asked with concern

"Well tecnically her friend," Colbert nodded to Michiru "Was clemency so... she technically got her reward." Mister Colbert stated

"Fair Enough, besides, i got a bonus prize as it were." Michiru said chuckling they gather Hana, petrifier and Scanner mech-horse. Michiru chuckled when she heard what it could do. "However i do have some questions."

"Oh, what about?" Osmond asked curiously.

"Well the staff of destruction is where i'm from."

"Really?" Osmond said surprise

"Well... i'm curious Where did you find such a weapon?"

Osmond sighed. "Well... It happen thirty years ago when I got that staff and met the mysterious man. I was simply walking in the forest, minding my own business, when I was attacked by a two-headed dragon. For a mage alone, that is almost certain death, but at the last moment a man I had never met used a similar staff to slay the beast before collapsing from his own wounds."

"I see... did the man..."

He sighed mournfully. "I brought the poor fellow here, to the Academy, but there was nothing we could do for him. I buried the one he used to save me along with his body in the coffin, the second one I kept in a case in a vault, I never use it for fear of accidentally killing yet not wanting it to fall in the wrong hands" explained Osmond.

"I see..." Michiru muttered, it answer some thing but it raises more question but there was a far more important question.

"Is that it, or..."

"Fouquet called me Gandalfr, what does that mean?" Michiru questioned, Both Osmond and Colbert stiffen slightly at that.

"I'm afraid i can't answer that, not yet." Osmond said.

Michiru eyed the old man and the teacher, but neither flinched at her gaze. "Very well, but i would like a answer to that someday."

"Very well." Osmond nodded.

* * *

"You know it's weird." Hana muttered. "The school uniform is relatively modern, and the general level of technology is almost medieval, yet the formal garb for the nobles look as if it came from the eighteenth century," Hana said as she eye the men wearing knee breeches while the ladies wore ball gowns.

"Different world, different rules. Besides I'm not complaining, i feel absolutely fancy in this." Michiru grinned as she ate her food. Both were sitting at there table. "So no go on communicator."

"Nope, I think #06 smashed them when i wasn't looking, I think he did it so GIN-SHOCKER wouldn't get ** that if our mission fail whoever stop it won' be able to track the other three man squad."

"So there are other members of our team here," Michiru questioned.

"Yes, but there there only three others like i mention..."

"Why did you pause."

"Cause I don't know how to tell you who that person leading the squad is."

"whose is it..." Michiru said with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"#13." Hana said

"Uggh." Michiru said, she had no ill will for #13, but out of all them, he was the juggernaut. "Well i can tell them there a research party but i can't tell them what they look like, cause facing #13 head on will not end well at all."

"Yeah..." She noticed another girl walking towards them. "Hey someone comings towards us."

"Hmm," Michiru looked towards where Hana was pointing. "Hey, i know you. Monmon right?"

"My name is Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency," The girl stated annoyed but sighed as she said "But yes, my nickname is Monmon."

"Yeah hi, listen sorry if i kinda embarrass your boyfriend in that one-sided smackdown i did with his familiar."

"Okay A) he deserve that for lying and b, the steel Valkyrie isn't his familiar."

"It isn't?" Michiru said confused.

"No, his familiar is a mole."

Michiru thought about this for a moment "Oh yeah... that giant thing Guiche was posing with his golem's. I just thought it was mocking him."

"Anyway..." Montmorency said, ignoring the unintentional jab. What is with your Master, She's seem... different."

"Huh," Hana said confused as she looked at Louise who decline a boy asking her to dance "I know her for a little time, but she seems the same, maybe it cause she's in a gown."

"No that not it." Montmorency said

"You want to know what i think." Michiru said, getting Montmorency attention "I think, for the first time, you and maybe some of the other people at this school are looking at her the person, instead of judging her by her reputation." As part of being a illusionist, Michiru was quicker to understand that people try to hide under facades. And for all her bravado and acting tough, Louise was actually a lonely girl who wanted positive attention instead of the negative one that been thrust on her.

Montmorency didn't say anything as she walked away. Hana eye Michiru curiously "What?"

"That was... oddly deep of you, it actually quite shocking."

"Thank you... wait. Are you implying i can't be philosophical?" Michiru questioned.

"Well... you do have your #09 moments."

"WHAT!" Michiru said as they argued abit as the festivities continued. but even with there arguing they were just glad to be reunited again.

AN: Don't forget to review


	5. très bien

**Chapter Five: _très bien_  
**

**AN: A warning this chap is abit pervy.**

"Eh, Colonel Delun Gongyang is coming here? Today?" #09 said surprise

"Shh keep your voice down, and yes he is." #00 said,

"Holy shit, I thought he and Nagazawa weren't on speaking terms after the DHS fiasco." #09 said

"The what?" #04 asked confused

"All right you were station at Egypt during the month when that happen, well basically those two were assigned to capture the heads of the Dark Hatred Society and liquidate the stuff and make it our stuff, but due to Nagazawa underestimating the DHS, calling them 'Cultist wannabes'. Not only did the heads escape, DHS REALLY gave GIN-SHOCKER a humiliating and costly defeat that day. Nagazawa was able to place the blame Gongyang, who I heard was nearly kill at the Great Leader reprimanded, ever since Colonel Gongyang been living in the china branch and those two have been angry at one another ever since." #00 stated

"Holy **." #04 said. "Why is he coming back if those two are on bitter terms."

"I heard The Great Leader ordering him here himself after #13 gave some interesting intel. Ugh i bet Montesinos happy about this since those two have something in common." #00 muttered

"Wait... are you saying what i think you're implying." #04 said

They could hear the intercom crackled announcing Colonel Gongyang plane was coming to the hangar.

"Well you're about to find out when you see him." #00 said as they head towards the hangar.

* * *

Michiru smiled abit at the sight of Louise and Kirche getting the title of Chevaliers while Tabitha was awarded a medallion since she already was a Chevalier.

"So that a member of the royal family." Hana questioned.

"Yep, and afterwords me and Louise will visit Henrietta, to give some intel on what going on." Michiru said

"Hmm," Hana nodded, "So those other girls..."

"Like Louise they know abit, but not enough, but something tell me they will still want answers." Michiru answered

"Hmm, interesting." Hana muttered. After the ceremony, the two kaizo ningen and Louise join Henrietta in a secret meeting. Michiru began her explaination of the terrorist organization.

GIN-SHOCKER Is a terrorist organization. They recruit either through beings who join willingly to gain power, tricked into it or somehow honestly believe in GIN-SHOCKER belief. Then there are those who are capture and are foricbly turn to servant, some with there wills intact, other are strips and become ruthless thugs, all for one purpose."

"And that is..." Henrietta said, inwardly horrified that such a organization exist.

"World domination, and since they now know of this world existence they will try to stretch there claws in as well, especially since they probably know your weak technology wise and will use that to their advantage."

"Really, are you saying there no magic, where your from?" Henrietta said

"Well... i heard rumors from other branches about them studying magic, and even of an enemy org that focus on that subject, but i myself has never seen it, well until now that is. But if they do know magic as well as science..." Michiru shivered at the thought.

"Hmm, Is there anything you could recommend, if a citizen or a member of the militia see a possible operative?" Henrietta questioned

Michiru said, "Run. Run far and run as fast as you can."

Henrietta wasn't sure how to respond and then answered, "But...are you saying we shouldn't fight them?" Michiru nodded. "But we need to defend ourselves."

"Your Highness," said Michiru respectfully, "considering the level of weapons you have, your chances of success against even one of us is absolute zero."

"But..."

"Your Highness," Hana interrupted. "We've faced armed soldiers before, with weapons more advanced and powerful. And yet, it always ends the same: with them dead and us alive. Sending anyone against any member of NUMBERS is like sending them to their deaths."

"But what about magic?" Henrietta asked.

"It wouldn't make a difference. You might've stood a chance if they hadn't sent Number 13 along, but with him here, nobody is safe," said Hana.

"Number 13?" Henrietta questioned.

"Who's that?" Louise asked.

"Our leader, and the most deadly of us by far," said Hana.

"I once went on a mission with him and saw him take out an entire platoon in a matter of seconds. He even ripped the skull out of a soldier's head then beat him to death with it," said Michiru.

Louise argued, "But that's not physically possible."

Michiru agreed, "That's what the soldier kept screaming."

Hana said, "To make a point, any member of NUMBERS is bad news, and Number 13 is one of the worst." She didn't mean worst as in he was a horrible soldier, they meant worst as in he was so deadly and destructive.

Ohh that is good, that is VERY good!

Henrietta looked trouble at first but sighed "... Very well i will give the that if anyone encounter a possible operative, then there best chance is to avoid them, is there a way to recognize them?"

"Well we are train to disguise ourselves well so it might be difficult but a surefire way would be roman numerals." Michiru said

"Romans Numerals?"

"Yeah you see, we each have a roman numeral somewhere on our bodies, to show what number we are" To demonstrate she remove her jacket to reveal on her right shoulder blade a XI tattoo. "His mark is on his forehead, so unless he wearing make up that it, but don't use it to find him, use this to avoid him. He is one enemy you want to avoid at all cost."

* * *

"AHCHOO!" #13 sneeze powerfully

"Hey watch it! just cause we don't get sick, doesn't mean i want spit all over me!" #03 snapped

"I apologize, i don't know what cause that." #13 said.

"Eh, must be some pollen, hayfever and all that." #08 shrugged.

* * *

Later in Louise's room.

"Well, now what are we going to do about your friend?" asked Louise.

"Well, I think we got enough space for us to sleep," said Michiru, smiling.

"The three of us? In one bed?" Louise's eyes bulged.

"Why not?" Michiru's grin widened. "Hana-chan, what about you?"

"I'm fine with it," the Tarantula Cyborg shrugged.

Louise then asked, "When you talked about this Number 13, were you exaggerating?"

"When talking about #13, there's no need for exaggerations," said Hana. "Of course, he's become a source of a lot of horror stories."

"What exactly can he do?" Louise asked.

"He controls time," Hana answered.

"But that's impossible!" Louise shrieked.

"Not for him," said Michiru. "I told you he killed an entire platoon in seconds. How do you think he did it?"

"I thought that was a figure of speech!" Louise said, Michiru noticing that they were slightly scaring the girl quickly said "Relax, from what i heard, he could be miles away, now come to bed, have a big day and all that."

Louise nodded slightly 'Relax, just relax.' she felt both Michiru and Hana resting on either side of her, 'I CAN'T RELAX!'

It was going to be a LONG night

* * *

"So Gongyang... you been studying magic as it were." Nagazawa said with disdained, he and some of the other elite were at a table with some guards standing in front

"That is correct, do you see that girl over there." The colonel flick his thumb towards a purple hair girl wearing what one could describe as a harem dancer outfit, A purple bikini with sheer leggings and arm bands with a golden collar and ruby inlet around her neck.

"Yes,"

"She came from a amazon village in the wild of china that held the jusenkyo and is close to the bird people. I was able to capture her and brainwash her to be loyal to me, get some of the water to analyze, capture a birdman of some kind to dissect and ate some good duck." Gongyang said with a smirk.

"I see..." Anju said, as she whisper to Ankokou "Is he nuts?"

"I would say yes, but i seen said birdman corpse myself so i can't argue." Ankokou whispered.

"Heh, even if what you say is true, i think we can handle the portal situation on our own." Nagazawa said

"Oh is that so, mister i lost to a bunch of cultist freaks." Gongyang sneered. both glared at each, ready to tear the other ones throat out.

"I suggest we cut dinner short. Big day and all that." Ankokou stated.

"Very well i don't want to spill blood on worthless battle, come shampoo." Gongyang stated to the girl who followed as well as the cyborg mutants who follow Gongyang.

"Grr..." Nagazawa snarled as he slammed his fist to the table easily breaking it in half.

"Looks like we need a new table." Anju sighed

* * *

The next day at town

"It's so dull..." said Louise when the three came out of a clothing store.

"Louise, your the one who said we needed to get new clothes so we could blend in with the common man, so no complaining about your front."

"Besides, it's not too different to your school uniform." Michiru said as she added. "Remember we have a mission to do."

"I know i know!" Louise said patting the pocket where the permit was. Henrietta had asked them to do some spy work, as some of the peasants had been rumored to have been getting treated poorly by the nobles and sent them to investigate just in case it wasn't rumors.

'Though this might be difficult.' Hana thought, Louise wasn't raise like they were so she wouldn't know how to react properly in missions, She was proven correct where Louise wanted to stay at an expensive inn.

"We don't have have enough money for that." Hana said

"No way were not staying at a cheap inn... I know we'll go to the casino to get more money" Louise said

"What!... wait don't tell me different dimension means different gambling age, but still gambling a HORRIBLE idea." Hana stated.

Meanwhile as the two argued, Jin Mujutsushi was in the local casino. He was playing cards and winning big if the pile of gold coins he'd managed to win was any indication. He then showed his hand causing his opponent to frown.

"Heh, pay up." Jin smirked. He admitted it's annoying his fouquet plan fail (and to a lesser extent of Todoriko trapped in jail.) but right now he was in money heaven.

"Bullshit!" his opponent snapped. "There no goddang way you won for the twelve time, you cheated!" his opponent. snapped.

"Yeah, you must have cards hidden in your sleeves!" another accused.

Jin looked at them and sighed. He hated sore losers. He conjured up a dagger made of crystal and threatened, "How about you guys prove it?"

(30 minutes later.)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Louise said as she see most of the occupants in the casino fighting one another.

"Woah, you were able to drag Hana-chan here, yet judging by what going on there no WAY gambling." Michiru said, As if to prove her point someone stumbled backwards from the fight and landed on Louise.

"OI!" Louise snapped.

"Sorry." the man said as he helped Louise up before rushing forward to attack.

"Well now that it obvious we won't be getting anymore money, lets leave shall we." Hana said, Louise grumbled but complied as they left the building. However when they reach a cheap hotel...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO MONEY!?" Hana shouted

"I MEAN THE MONET GONE! IT DISAPPEARED SOMEHOW!" Louise snapped.

"Louise, you were carrying the money. Someone must've taken it," said Michiru.

After calming down Hana remembered something. "I think the man who landed on you earlier at the casino grabbed your satchel,"

Louise eyes widen before she growled "That...that DOG!"

"Well it probably too late now, the guy probably left the casino already." Hana sighed. it was near dusk as they sat in the town center.

"Well what do we do now, i don't feel right asking the princess for money just cause of that bastard dog of a thief." Louise sighed

"Maybe we could do camping." Michiru said

"Camping,with no money for food or proper camping gear of any kind." Hana said

"Well when you say it like that of course it will sound stupid." Michiru muttered, they were wondering what to do when they heard the words "Tres Bien!"

The girls turn to see who said that, and openly gape at what they saw. The saw a muscular man who was wearing bloomers and what looked like a purple tank top that was too small for him and had (What michiru assume) was lipstick on his mouth and a collar round his neck.

In all sense of the word, the girls were left stupified at the sight.

"As you can see, I am no one suspicious!" The man stated

'No, but you're definitely a strange sight.' the girls thought to themselves

The name is Scarron, and I have an inn just that way name the Charming Fairies!" The now dubbed Scarron commented as he wiggled about.

"An inn?" Hana question tentatively.

"YES! How would you like me to set you up with one of our quaint little rooms?"

"We don't have any money..."

"Don't worry about that! However there is a condition..." Scarron said.

* * *

"Huh..." Hana muttered "There are ALOT more girl than i would have expected. There were girls everywhere... all wearing skimpy maid outfits. "OH sweet heaven i'm in paradise." Michiru mutter trying hard to not get a nose bleed.

"You hear me, girls?" Scarron spoke, still doing so in the girliest way possible.

"Of course, master Scarron!" The girls replied.

"I've told you already! When we're open, call me Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!"

Louise, looked ready to die as she and Hana stood to Scarron's right in a white and black skimpy maid outfit just as the rest. "I've got you big news, my fairies!" Scarron began, clapping to obtain their attention.

"Today we receive a new friend here, the Enchanting Fairy Mansion!" He then turned to his right. "Louise and Hana!"

Both girl took a few steps forward, with Louise expression twitching both in embarrassment and anger.

"They told me there a group of travelers who lost their money because they got their pockets picked so now they need a place to stay until they can get back on their feet." Scarron said sadly

"Ah, how unfortunate!" One of the girls replied.

'Indeed so please treat them nicely my fairies!"

"I-I A-Am L-Louise, it's a p-p-pleasure to meet you!" Louise manage to say, feeling embarrassed.

"Hana, the same." Hana introduce herself. The maids gave them a warm welcome, which helped soothe Louise nerves somewhat.

"Hey new girl! Come over here and help, we're about to open the place up!"

"Coming..." Michiru ran over and helped the girl who called for me with the dishes, she had a fairly typical tavern dress, apron and bandana on the top of her long black hair and had dark eyes.

"Somewhat surprise to see a girl here, not to mention i notice you seem to want to wear the dresses" The girl commented

"I do I really do," Michiru said abit enviously "But Hana say she doesn't want me to work as a waitress due to well..."

"Hm understandable." The girl nodded "My name is Jessica, what's yours?"

"Names Michiru."

"Michiru? What a strange name..." Jessica muttered

"Eh well you know different country different way of saying names." Michiru shrugged

"I see... well, it's a pleasure to meet you Michiru! If you need anything, just ask me." Michiru smiled abit, Jessica reminded her of Siesta abit nodded.

"Will do!" Meanwhile Hana and Louise along with the other maids watch Scarron made a announcement

"Okay, ladies! Since we met a new face today, I will announce what you were all waiting for: The Tip Race Week!"

"What the hell that?" Louise whispered as the other maid cheered.

"No idea, but something tells me we are about to find out." Hana said

"The fairy who earns the most tips until this weekend will not only take home a special bonus, but also-" Scarron quickly opened a set of curtains and revealing a mannequin wearing...

"-The Enchanted Fairy Bustier!"

"Really, Mi Mademoiselle?" The girls chorused, between squeals (Leaving the two girl confuse how that a prize)

"Tres Bien!" Scarron smiled. "This Bustier has been enchanted to capture the fascination of your clients, so that even the most inexperienced girl can make a fortune!"

"Hana, good luck!" Michiru said to her best friend. Hana smiled.

* * *

-Their Shared Room-

"Louise, you really need to control your temper," Hana advised. It was their first day but as soon as the customers came in, trouble started, mostly focused on Louise. Some made comments of her bust size, some tried to touch her inappropriately and she had reacted violently. She even got out her riding crop (where was she hiding it) and used it on a customer...who actually enjoyed it.

"But how can I? I'm a noble! I can't be expected to let such insults slide!" Louise snapped.

"When going undercover you need to maintain your cover," said Hana. "You can't break character, not even once."

"But..."

"Scarron-san had to apologize on your behalf," added Michiru. "He's so nice to let us stay here when he didn't even have to. When we didn't have money, he let us stay and all we need to do in return is work. Don't you feel like you owe him for giving us a place to sleep?"

Louise frowned. It may not be accommodations fit for a noble, but it was at least something, and Scarron did help them.

"And not to mention, the princess asked us to help," added Hana. "Working here is the best way to gather information."

"How?" Louise asked.

"People talk a lot when they're drunk," said Hana. "I've heard a lot of stories around here and I managed to gain some information."

"That's great, Hana-chan!" Michiru beamed.

"It's not a lot, but it's something. However, we need more and that means we need Louise to learn how to play her part," Hana said.

"My part?" Louise asked.

"As a waitress," said Hana. "That means you need to forget about being a noble and put on a new persona."

"But how?" the pinkette questioned.

"We can teach you!" Michiru said.

"Now, let's start UNDERCOVER 101," Hana said with eyes narrowed.

* * *

Louise yawned abit tiredly, 'Gawd i get training me for the mission but why so late.' However she can't deny she was doing abit better today then she was yesterday. doing her best to avoid her temper (Only stepping on one person foot on purpose.) Sure she was abit clumsy but at least she wasn't getting her temper get the better of her like yesterday, thanks to Michiru and hana lessons.

Meanwhile Michiru learn something truly shocking

"You're Scarron daughter!" Michiru said surprised.

"Oh yes," Jessica said with a nod "I admit it can be shocking to hear that information for the first time."

"Understatement of the century." Michiru said

"Yeah people would never make guess about a cute girl like me being related to someone abit feminine."

'Abit' Michiru thought sceptically.

"Much like how people probably not put two and two together that your pink-hair companion is in fact a noble."

"What!" Michiru yelped, "I mean what? don't be silly, she not a noble."

"Really."Jessica said, as Michiru nod. "Well i guess my cousin wrong."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah she sends letter about a pink hair girl summoning a human familiar that could strange magic and saved her from Count Mott."

"Siesta your cousin!?" Michiru said shocked, before placing her hand to her mouth quickly. 'I can't believe i just did that.'

AHA! I knew it!" Jessica smirked "Now tell me... why are you two here."

"Sorry can't tell you."

"Come on, tell me! I won't tell anyone!"

"Nope, reveal too much already." Michiru said. Jessica pouted abit before grinning as if realizing something.

"What's with the grin?" Michiru said cautiously. Jessica didn't answer as she grabbed one of Michiru arms by the wrist. She placed it on her butt, as she pressed her breasts at Michiru own. She pressed herself against him, and was pleased when she elicited a blush. "Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Uhh..." Michiru said, fighting a blush

"Come now... I notice how you look at the girls, and i always wanted to experiment a little." Jessica said, Michiru was fighting two sides, one that wanted to stay loyal to the mission, and the other wanting to let her inner pervert luckily there was a intervention

"What the hell going on." a voice snapped. they notice Louise and Hana looking annoyed.

"... I can explain." Michiru gulped

* * *

"I can't believe you." Hana sighed.

"It wasn't my fault,that girl was surprisingly genre-savvy." Michiru protested.

"Uh-huh, you're lucky none of our former team-mates saw or hard that, or they be laughing there asses off as the illusionist of the group was shock with one piece of intel." Hana said

"It was a shocking bit of intel." Michiru muttered. It been a few days after said incident and neither Louise or Hana let it go. "So how the intel gathering been going."

"Well from what i gather the princess intel was correct." Hana said, "However it just one Noble been doing it."

"Really?" Michiru said surprise

"Yeah, a royal tax collector, who apparently put the U in ugly." Hana said.

"Well that great isn't any idea where he might be at the moment?" Michiru asked

Hana said, "Not yet, but I heard he comes here as well, So all we have to is wait till he shows up. Also, Michiru, we're going to need you to use your illusions."

Michiru asked, "How so?"

Hana answered, smiling, in a creepy way, "Show him his wildest dreams and turn it into a nightmare."

Michiru grinned, "Ah, I see."

Louise asked, "What are you talking about?

Hana said, "Michiru is gonna make that asshole aka our target wish he was never born."

It appears Hana statement would be proven true sooner rather than later.

two hours later a rather UGLY man who probably never even knew the word exercise existed came through the door, dressed in a hideous and undersized green formal wear, being accompanied by a contingent of guards.

"A-Ah. Turenne, wasn't expecting to see you here." Scarron gulped.

"I see you are doing well today Scarron." Turenne grunted.

"Yes, and unfortunately I don't think i have room for you today." Scarron said

Turenne gave a glare as he snapped his fingers this in turn cause his guards to pointed their weapons at the other patrons. They quickly ran out of the room faster than one could blink.

"What was that you were saying." Turenne smirked. as his guards lead him to a table.

Scarron sighed, it was going to be one of those days when he notice jessica leading all the maids there 'Oh no, please don't do a strike Jessica, not now.' Scarron mentally moaned as he headed to the backroom getting a gas in the face.

"Sleepy," Scarron said as he fell down.

"Was that really necessary and what was in that?" Jessica questioned, she was asked by Miciru and the other girls to do this saying it part of something big.

"Knock-out gas, will leave them out for awhile, and besides for what we have plan, will be abit shocking." Hana said. "Michiru."

"On it." Michiru said as she started the illusion.

* * *

"Where are the girls, damnit, Scarron will pay for this." Turenne snapped.

Hana appears to them dress like an announcer as she stated "Alright, all gentlemen in the room. Tonight we have a special show for you! The girls will be dancing just for you and giving you quite the show, so please enjoy yourselves!"

The Tax Collector and his men gawked with lust as girls wearing nothing but sexy lingerie and sultry appearances walk towards them with sultry looks to there faces.

The guards and Turenne cheered at the sight. as the girl paraded and pose for them.

"And now... for some good old nightmare fuel in the form of a yokai." Michiru said cackling.

"Tell me dear, am I pretty." One of the girl said as she posed in front of Turenne thrusting her chest.

Was it Turenne imagination or did line form aroud the girl mouth when she said that. He mentally shrugged as he sai "Yes, yes, now keep doing what your doing."

The girl didn't say anything as her mouth open the line splitting it all the way revealing razor sharp teeth as her eyes turn demonic. "How about now!" the woman roared revealing a long fork toongue

"HOLY SHIT!" Turenne screamed, his guards shriek as well seeing there girls turn into Kuchisake-onna. They try to stab at the monsters but they went through the creatures, they actually began to merge together to form a horrific creature with many claws and many jaws.

"LUNCH TIME!" the creature roared.

* * *

"WOW! and you made that via illusion." Jessica said impressed

'Yep." Michiru nodded as they ignored the screams "I may not look it but i have a VERY dark imagination when needed."

"Well, now that we've broken their minds, time for the interrogations. Louise, if you'll please do the honors." Hana said

Louise gulp but nodded as she walked towards the room and said "Hey some questions for you Turenne."

"W-Who said that."

"The one who's can call that thing off," Louise said with authority "Now are you ready to talk or should I let that thing have it's way with you."

"NO! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

Afterwards...

The three girls were sitting at a table after the days event. The other members of the Inn were celebrating Turenne no longer being a problem and awaiting the announcement on who won the contest..

"Ya know," Louise said as she recalled how Michiru handle those guys "Your illusions, I always thought they were just a trick you could use. But seeing it scare people like that...you're a very frightening person, Michiru."

Michiru challenged, 'Not really. If someone ruins my bananas, then you'll see how scary I can be."

"Okay got the guy who was the abusing noble, shall we take our leave.' Louise said

"Hold on, there announcing the winner of that contest, don't you wanna stay?" Michiru questioned

"Why, i mean granted that lesson helped abit but i highly doubt-"

Whatever Louise was going to say was interrupted as Scarron said "And the winner of fairy Bustier is Louise!"

"WHAT!?" Louise said shock as the other maid cheer as they grabbed her and took her to stage. Michiru turn to with a smirk. "What?" Hana questioned.

"Oh don't be coy, I saw you telling Scarron it was Louise idea to reveal Turenne action and sent him to the slammers, when he woke up."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Hana shrugged. "But you have to admit, she deserve the award for curbing her usual personality for our teaching... plus she didn't let one girl realize the cover was made up."

"OH for the love of, Jessica is genre-savvy!" Michiru snapped, but smiled. There mission was done, they had somefun doing it and it ended on a good note. it a good night to be alive.

* * *

"ITS A TERRIBLE NIGHT!" Todoriko shouted.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Fouquet snapped.

"OH that easy for you to say, you don't have a itchy nose for the last six hours, or had guards force feed you since your body isn't cover COMPLETELY by chains." To empathize his point he wiggle in his chains, He didn't know what metal they use but it was strong enough to handle his cyborg strength "Oh if I ever get out, I'm kicking #06 ass!"

They then heard footstseps as a a cloaked figure walked towards their cell.

"Ah great menacing figure walking towards us. Probably the executioner." Todoriko said

"I'm not the executioner lackey." The man stated, ignorig Todoriko sputtered that he isn't a lackey as he said "I'm here to free both you and Matilda of Sachsen-Gotha."

Fouquet eyes widened "It's you!"

End chap.

AN: Edited


	6. Love Potion

**Chapter Six: Love Potion**

Jin was sleeping peacefully in the forest with some gear he stolen from some travelers, when someone kick him in the stomach.

"OW! What the..." Jin stop his rant as he noticed who kicked him "Todoriko, is that you?"

"That's #01 to you, Bastard!" Scanner snapped "Thanks for leaving me to rot in jail btw."

"Hey not my fault you were knocked out when I flee. Besides i bet you got some good info from prisoners and maybe a few good escape routs out of their prisons ." Jin said.

"Oh I got more than some pathetic intel like that, in fact GIN-SHOCKER will fucking love me after what my new allies are finish with our plan." Scanner said

"What? what the hell are you talking about?" Jin asked confused

"You'll learn soon enough, now follow me. we have to help make it work." Scanner said as he grabbed Jin before dragging him through the night.

* * *

The girls decided to stay in town for one more day, mostly relax after the case, (Especially since with the fairy bustier they were able to get enough money to have some fun (Scarron decided not to charge them since they help got rid of Turenne) and enjoy the rest of the day off, with Michiru and Hana figuring one more day wouldn't hurt. So when they return to the academy, the two female riders were surprise that the academy was empty.

"What the- where is everybody?" Michiru asked, turning to Louise.

"Hmm, if I have to guess it summer break." Louise said

"Summer break?"

"Yes, summer break, which means almost everyone either went back to their homes or is traveling around someplace." The pinkette answered.

"So, why aren't you going home for summer break?" Michiru asked.

"... I don't wanna talk about it." Louise stated.

Michiru frown and was about to say something but Hana just grabbed her shoulder. "Don't."

"Hana-Chan?"

'It's obvious she has some family problems so we shouldn't butt in till she ready to talk about it."

Michiru frowned, she didn't like the idea, since she was stolen and even lost a family member to GIN-SHOCKER, but figure Hana had a point but nodded.

Louise was heading to the stable when a voice said "Oh, Louise..." The girl turn to see Kirche near a carriage (With Tabitha inside and there familiar standing outside with flame on Sylphid back). "Surprise to see you here, I thought you had gone home already."

"We were out on an errand..." Louse said omitting that it was an errand for the princess, because it was technically a top secret mission.

"So where are you going?" Hana said as Michiru gave a wave with Tabitha giving a slight nod

"I'm visiting Tabitha's house." Kirche answered

"Really? cool." Michiru said "If I remember correctly, Tabitha lives in... Gallia right?"

"Correct." Kirche nodded as she walked towards the carriage. "See you later, remember you still owe us some intel!" with that being said she hopped into the carriage.

"After watching them go through the gates, louse led them to the stable and dropped the mech-horses there. They then we walked towards the tower where Louise's room was, passing by Guiche trying to get Montmorency to forgive him to which the blond girl agreed saying they would meet in the Grounds at midnight for a glass of champagne to mark their reconciliation.

Hana spotted Mister Colbert walking towards his office "I'll catch up with you two later, I need to talk to someone." The other two shrug as they headed towards Louise room (With Louise going t give order to do laundry in a few minutes). Hana walked towards Colbert office, knocked on his door and he answered almost immediately.

"Oh, you're back." He said as he let me in. "I was told you left on some business."

"Mister Colbert have you gotten that info I asked for?" Hana asked

"Ah, yes." Colbert nodded as he went to his desk and picked up some books. "Here some of the stuff you asked for that revolve around myths of alternate worlds and the such."

"Thank you." Hana nodded as she grabs the books. When she heard Osmond story about that soldier, She realize that not even Michiru was the first one to arrive in this world. Which mean there is some other way to get into this world without GIN-SHOCKER portal or a freak accident like Michiru, and if that was the case she needed to find out how first. If that gateway acts like a two way mirror, with GIN-SHOCKER finding there version, Hana had to suppress a shiver at that thought.

Hana then noticed that Michiru walking down the hall with a grin on her face. "Oi, Where are you going/"

"Kitchen, after taking care of the laundry, I gotten a idea for something."

"Something?" Hana questioned, but Michiru didn't hear her as she headed to the kitchen. Hana shrugged, she figure she find out sooner or later, right now she needed to do her research.

* * *

(Earth)

"Umm... Why am I doing this?" #00 questioned. He and Gongyang 'Eye Candy' (As #09 called her) were in the training ground.

"Don't you remember, Gongyang and Nagazawa decided that the best way to decide which one of them to govern the Different world situation was to have a lackey from one of there division to fight another." #04 stated

"No I know that part, but why am I fighting her." #00 said pointing at the purple hair girl as she did some stretches before the battle. "She not even wearing armor, and i'm suppose to fight her!"

'You mean you havn't heard?' #02 said as he raised a sign.

"Heard what?"

"She not just Gongyang personal harem dancer, she's also Gongyang bodyguard." #02 wrote.

#00 raised an eyebrow at this "You're kidding right?" Before any one one of them could answer, a voice boom through the intercom.

"Shampoo." Gongyang voice stated "Show your cyborg mutant form."

Shampoo nodded as there was a flash of light. Standing now was a Humanoid Cheetah that had golden fur with light brown spots, along with brown eyes. She wore a cloak over some armor, with said cloak lined with gold. Strapped to her side was a sword.

"Ah, she a Cyborg Mutant. Now it makes sense." #00 said.

"Will all non-combatant leave the area." the speaker said

"Good luck." #04 said as she and #02 walked towards the elevator. Shogo said nothing as he henshin. He was now wearing armor that was based on a hornet, with the wings of the insect on his back. The bodysuit was black with yellow stripes. He was donned in black and yellow striped gauntlets and boots. His yellow chest-plate also sported black stripes like a tiger. Extending from his gauntlets was a pair of long and sharp stingers. his helmet was insect-like in appearance, sporting empty black eyes and antennae. Between his helmet's eyes was the number '00'. Around his waist was a belt with the buckle holding a crystal with the number '0'.

* * *

"Hmm, so this is one of the kamen rider armor of the NUMBERS." Gongyang stated "First time seeing, aside from reports and whatnot."

"What's you're point?" Nagazawa asked annoyed.

"Nothing, though I always wonder, why kamen rider armor. Seems a dangerous way to jinx ourselves, especially since it happen before to our predecessor, more than once as memories served."

"Not this time, we have a contingency plan, we raise them to be loyal to us." Nagazawa said

"Hmm, is that why the recovering of #11 is taking so long?" Gongyang questioned, making Nagazawa sneer.

* * *

#00 sighed as both he and Cheetahroid prepare for battle 'Alright so she not something the colonel drools over but a fighter as well. However, this isn't you're first battle against a kaijin. You can do this!"

#00 quickly raised his arms and unleashed a barrage of needles at her. Cheetahroid pulled out her sword and began to rapidly swang her weapons to destroy the needles. She then jumped into the air. Zero quickly activated his thruster as he charge upward for a air-tackle but Cheetahroid grabbed her cloak and threw it at Zero.

"ACK! I can't see." #00 shouted as Cheetahroid landed on his back.

She grabbed his shoulder as he flew around erratically and steered him towards a wall before jumping off.

WHAM! #00 crashed into the wall, before falling backwards and reverting to normal.

* * *

"NO!" Nagazawa snapped.

"Welp, it appears that not only do we have a new record for shortest humiliation fight for a NUMBERS member. But it looks like I'm in charge, so suck it you overgrown weed." Gongyang laugh.

Nagazawa growled as Gongyang left the room.

* * *

"Ugghh..." #00 groaned

"Hey? Are you alright?" Shampoo questioned as she reverted to human form.

"Somewhat my helmet protected me from the hit... and my suit protected me from the wall" Zero groaned as he took the cape off him, while wondering what the hell they made the training hall out of. He was wearing armor and it still felt as if his cyborg parts were shaking from the impact.

"Hmm, well don't feel to bad of the loss, who knows in a rematch you might win against Shampoo." The girl said as she grabbed the cape, making it disappear "Until then, later hot hornet."

#00 blinked confused 'W-was she flirting with me?' Before shrugging and heading to the infirmary. He can figure that part later,

* * *

(Halkeginia)

"Ahh... this is nice." Michiru sighed, Later that night she was able to gather enough water to fill the pot, lit the fire and let the water warm up before removing her clothes and climbing in. "Nice... this is definitely one of my smarter ideas. Hell I might be able to double this as a prank to make people think I'm getting eaten by cannibals."

She sunk her head for awhile before rising up to see Siesta. both yelled shock as Siesta accidentally drop a teapot and some cups

"Siesta, don't surprise me like that." Michiru gasped.

"Sorry... I was trying to find you and have a good chat, i wasn't expecting that though." Sista stated before looking at herself "Oh no, I did it again..." she looked at her clothing "and my clothes are all soaked cause of it."

"You alright?" Michiru asked

"Yes, the tea cool down when i find you so at least it doesn't hurt. But I gotta ask... what are you doing in that big pot of water?"

"Oh this? Um... this is my makeshift bathtub... a bit rustic admittedly but I think I did a good job"

"Huh... that pretty cool. do you mind if i try it sometime?" Siesta asked curiously.

"Sometime? why don't you hop in, there room for two. then care to join me?" Michiru tease as she closed her eyes

"Sure!"

"WHAT!" Michiru yelped as she opened her eyes and nearly had a nosebleed as she saw Siesta strip in front of her. "Umm maybe this isn't a good idea.

"Why not? you picked a secluded enough spot." Siesta said

"Siesta... you do realize I'm bi, correct?" Michiru asked, (Though secretly not adding she more leaning towards girls.)

"Yes, but I know you wouldn't do anything bad, i trust you." Michiru sighed, she can't argue with that. "You know what, just come in."

"Thank you." Siesta said as she got in, Michiru blushed abit.

'What the hell wrong with you Misami, you had girls locker room in GIN-SHOCKER, why the hell are you blushing like this.' Michiru berated herself.

"Are you alright, you seem tense?" Siesta asked

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine. I'm just feeling abit tense lately. Btw didn't know you had a cousin name Jessica."

"Ahh you met her while you were gone." Siesta said surprised.

"Yeah her and her father." Michiru stated.

"Father... Oh you mean Scarron!" Siesta said "Yeah it's... it's pretty shocking. Truth be told, i kinda try to block that information before it overload my brain."

"So true." Michiru said as both laughed abit.

"So this makeshift bath is where your from. It's nice... I really like it!" Siesta said

"Really? Well, you know how the baths here are all steam right? Well this is the way it's supposed to be done, not in a pot though, that just crazy, but you get what I mean."

"I do... so tell me... where the place you're from like?"

"Um..." Michiru mentally debated herself with this, but decided since she telling Louise this, she might as well tell Siesta "Well the place where me and Hana are from is different. You see, there's only one moon in the sky, there no sign of any mage's but you can do almost anything with the help of machines and-" Michiru pause as Siesta gave her a shock look "Look i know it's strange Siesta-"

"It's not that it just... it sounds like my a story my Great Grandfather used to tell..."

"Eh, how so?" Michiru questioned curiously.

"Well he passed away before I was born, but the family told me his story... about how he came from another world one moon, and how he appear with a strange metal dragon called a plane i think he called it, saying he was a kami... something, I don't quite fully remember what he called himself."

'Holy shit!' Michiru thought, her turn now to be surprise. what Siesta was describing, her ancestor was from her world, during WW2 to be precise.

Before Michiru could comment on this she noticed Siesta getting out of the bath.

"I have to go now though... thank you very much. It was really fun, and the bath was lovely too" Siesta said as she her maid's cap back on. "but... maybe the most enjoyable part... just might have been you!" Siesta smiled abit. Both were unaware of someone watching them.

* * *

Louise close the door as she began to walk away quickly. She went looking for Michiru since she had some chores for her. However now she was regretting it after finding that strange scene, that oddly made her feel jealous. 'Why the hell am I jealous, I'm not gay... at least I don't think I am. Plus I'm engaged.' Louise thought before shouting to the heavens "THEN WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING LIKE THIS!"

Not getting any answers she kept walking through the courtyard, it had been dark for quite a while now and I came across Montmorency and Guiche sitting at a table, probably some kind of make up dinner

"Look a naked woman flying through the sky!" Shouted Montmorency

Guiche's eyes lit up "Where! I don't see anything!" Louise didn't know why Montmorency shouted that, nor did she really care. right now she needed something to settle her nerves.

When Montmorency noticed Louise she asked "Oh Louise, what are you doing out here this-"

Her question died in her throat as her eye's widen in shocked as Louise snatched Guiche drink, "I'll be taking this!" and Before Montmorency could say anything Louise drank it down and slammed the glass back on the table, "Thanks for the drink!"

Guiche blinked as he saw Louise walked away. "What the hell was that about?"

Montmorency didn't say anything. The shock look still etch on her face as she thought 'Oh shit.'

* * *

Hana was walking towards the room when she notice Montmorency heading there. "Oi, where you going."

Montmorency stopped and said "Ah you're that girl who appeared after the staff of destruction thing."

"Yes, and I want to know why you're heading towards Louise, and to a extent, me and Michiru room." Hana said.

"Ah well... promise not to get mad." Montmorency said

"Get mad about?" Hana questioned.

Montmorency sighed as she began to explain. Hana eyes widen in shock "Oh shit."

* * *

"Hello, Louise." Michiru said as she entered, taking a seat on one of the two available chairs. "I apologize for arriving so late, but I found I was able to spent some time with Siesta."

Louise scoffed. "Yeah, 'spend some time." She replied, looking completely annoyed. "I'm sure you enjoyed your bath with her!"

"How did you know about that!" Michiru said surprise

"You think you can fool your master..?" She said, her tone dangerously low. Her face was flushed, dropping her annoyed expression, replacing it with something that seemed feverish.

"Louise, are you alright?" Michiru asked

"Who cares about that?" Louise sniffed before crying abit

"OI WHATS WRONG!" Michiru said startled, Louise didn't answer but lightly punched Michiru, which truth be told, didn't hurt. "your an idiot, why did you choose her over me!"

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked. confused as hell.

"Michiru... I love you!"Louise said sniffing

Michiru opened and shut her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Ah," Michiru turn her head to see Hana and Montmorency at the door. "I see what you told me was true,"

"Eh what true?" Michiru said confused as hell.

"Montmorency here mixed a love potion for her boyfriend yet Louise was the one who drank it."

Michiru gawked, not knowing what to think about this.

* * *

"Good meat." Montesinos (Michiru scientist) said.

"Thank you, only the best for a friend of mine." Gongyang laughed as they ate dinner in Gongyang private quarters.

"So tell me what have you been doing, your branch has been very secretive as of late."

"Sorry old friend but most of that is top secret. But i can tell you i have been improving my knowledge of the arcane art. How it works, but mostly how it began." Gongyang said, taking out a cigar. "Tell me, do you recall Gorgom."

"You mean that one org with Shadow moon as it leader, what of it." Montesinos questioned as Gongyang lit the cigar before he began smoking his cigar.

"I been studying the ancient script of Gorgom, specifically of the first century king. I have strong evidence that he came from a different dimension entirely."

"Ah come now." Montesinos rolled his eyes, but had a spark of curiosity.

"No really, I been studying the scroll time and again, and it reeks of magic, but not from the bits that still exist in this world. and interesting enough i detected that same energy coming after I inspected #11 room."

"Fascinating, and what will you do with this intel?" Montesinos questioned curiously

"You'll see." Gongyang smirked.

end chap. (It's short I know but the next chap will be longer. btw for those who haven't realize it, Shampoo is from Ranma 1/2.)


	7. Getting The Cure

**_Chapter seven: Getting The Cure_**

Both Daichi and Koichi stared at Shinichi, namely near his waist for several minutes before Daichi spoke. "I expected it to be… bigger."

"Why?" Koichi asked puzzled. "You've seen mine."

"Yeah, but yours don't count, there small."

"How does that even make sense?"

Shinichi ignore them as he pulled the sword out of it's sheath. He bought to help hide the fact he not from this world (Plus most of his weapons were laser like).

"Look it even rusted! I can't be the only one to think he could have done better." Daichi said annoyed

"There's another reason I have chosen this particular sword." Shinichi said

"That's right! I'm one of a kind, baby!" The sword stated making the two other Kaizo ningen to jump surprised

"Shit, a talking sword!?" Koichi said shocked.

"That's right, the name Derflinger, please to meet ya!" The sword greeted.

"You... bought a talking sword." Daichi said surprised, granted GIN-SHOCKER has AI but they were always in vehicles, not personnel weapons.

"Correct and the sword can hear you." Derflinger said annoyed.

"Derflinger has been giving me some valuable details on this wo-" Shinichi stop and quickly corrected "I mean Halkeginia history. He been quite helpful."

"It is good to see people interested in history. And I must say this fellow is impressive with his swordmanship." Derflinger.

"What can I say I was train to be impressive," Shinichi said. This gave him very surprise looks from his team-mates. They have never once heard #13 spoke in a boastful sort of way.

"This is kinda weird to see him like this." Daichi whispered to Koichi

"Indeed, though i can't deny i been through weirder scenarios." Koichi said

_(Flashback)_

_In a bar somewhere in china, six people sat a table, five each had one bullet through their skull. Koichi stared at each of the men who had shot themselves in Russian Roulette._

_"Oh my god... I can't believe they fell for that." Koichi said, holding up the revolver._

_(End flashback, that bit was inspired by Archer.)_

"Hmm, almost time.I suggest we head out." Shinichi said as he began to head out of there room.

"Aw man... I hate this, sucking up to that idiot." Koichi muttered.

"Oh come now, as list of potential unknowing being informants/hosts go. Wales isn't that bad. Daichi said before adding "You're probably just bored because you haven't had the chance to use one of your bombs," He looked at the pile of ragdolls Koichi had made. they looked normal However, appearances could be deceiving.

"Maybe so." Koichi muttered "All I gotta say is something interesting better happen, cause I'm getting bored."

* * *

Michiru sighed as she recalled the conversation last night. Monmon had told them the cause of Louise acting so love struck was due to a love potion she intended to have Guiche drank when Louise waltz in and rink it instead for some reason. She also mention that the effects would wear off in about either a month or a year. Michiru was not happy about hearing that.

"Can't we tell someone about this."

"I doubt they believe us." Hana said "I been reading a book about things that could affect people minds like that magically."

"And?"

"Spells and potions that alter a person's emotions are banned by law, with most of those practices destroyed." Hana said "They might think you're making it up cause you're embarrass Louise is acting jealous girlfriend towards you

"If stuff like that is ban, then how the hell did Monmon have something like a love potion!" Michiru said

"Maybe her family secretly practices it or maybe she bought it from the black market secretly who knows, but most people wouldn't believe. Louise has a temper and would just think something happen to tick her off, really bad." Hana shrugged.

Michiru looked annoyed but realizes something "Wait you're these things are illegal."

"Yes."

"In that case I'm heading to Montmorency room and demand she help cure or speed the process, or else."

"You're speaking of blackmail." Hana said

Michiru corrected, "No, I'm calling it persuasion."

"Hey wait, what am i suppose to do with here." Hana flicked her thumb to a knock out Louise. Louise found Michiru talking to a girl and was about to use that exploding spell. Luckily Hana as able to knock her out slightly.

"You take her back to the room to relax." Michiru said.

"What? but she think might think i was hiding her from you and try to explode me- and you're gone." Hana said as Michiru ran to Montmorency room.

Michiru run through the scenario in her head. She won't deny she kinda enjoy the attention, but she rather a girl fawn over her regularly then do it under some potion. When she realized which room was Montmorency, she walked over to the door and kicked it in, knocking something over in the process.

"Hello Monmon!" Michiru said

"Haven't you heard of knocking." Monmon said annoyed

"Yeah you no-manners brute" Said Guiche who had a large bump on his head.

"Not now Guiche!" Michiru said as she turned back to Montmorency "And as for you i am asking you to turn Louise back to normal!"

"I told you already the effects of the potion will wear off in-"

"OH C'MON YOU WERE ABLE TO GET OR MAKE THAT POTION! You gotta know a way to reverse the effects faster!"

"Well... there is one way... but I don't have the right ingredients to make it..."

"Well tell me what you need and we can go get some." Michiru said

"You do realize that isn't any way to address someone from nobility." Guiche said.

Michiru glared at him "Then again humility and all that," Guiche said as he whisper to Monmon "Give her what she want."

Monmon sighed at her boyfriend lack of a spine. "Look. I can understand your situation somewhat. but you don't seem to realize the difficulty of getting a spirit tear is!"

"Uh-huh, it can't be as difficult as getting an illegal potion." Michiru said

Monmon glared. "If you're trying to intimidate me by blackmail. It's not going to work."

Michiru chuckled, "Monmon,you're dealing with someone who is a expert of psychological warfare /illusion expert that can bring really nightmarish stuff to life, and who know that you did something illegal. do you REALLY want to make a enemy out of me." Michiru said, as if to empathize her point fog began to appear in the room.

"Alright, alright I'll personally go and help make the potion." Monmon said, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Excellent," Michiru said as the fog dissipated. "So tell me, where do we go to get this Spirit tear stuff."

"Lagdorian lake. It's where water mages go to bind a pact with the water spirit."

"Lagdorian Lake, but that's in Gallia!" Guiche said

"Well in that case we'll be heading out in the morning tomorrow." Michiru said as she headed out of the room. When she went into Louise room. Louise looked annoyed and Hana comically charred.

"Had it rough I take it." Michiru asked as Hana grunted.

"Michiru, You ditch me! you have to sleep with me tonight! If you don't I shall punish you!" Louis demanded.

"Of course, but I want you to look at this first." Michiru said pointing at the window. Louise looked to where Michiru was pointing to. While she wasn't looking, Michiru gave a slight slap not enough to hurt Louise but enough to knock her out.

"Well we better go to bed." Michiru said.

"Wait, if you were going to do that anyway... then why you knock her out?" Hana asked confused

"... precaution." Michiru admitted. "Now seriously bed, we need to go to bed, big day tomorrow."

* * *

"You know I'm curious, where did you learn to fight like that." Wales questioned. Both he and Shinichi were relaxing after a spar, but were ready to restart it soon enough.

"Oh well... here and there." Shinichi said.

Koichi yawned. He and Daichi watch the duel and he was still bored 'Something interesting better happen or I'm going to lose my mind'

Fate decided to do him a favor as a servant walked into the room. "Excuse me sir, but two fellows who said they know you're guests wish to speak of them."

The three looked confused before Daichi asked "These two fellows why do they want to meet us."

"They didn't say but mention the spider went cuckoo."

All three looked at one another before nodding. "Prince I apologize but we must put this spar on hold." Shinichi stated.

"That's alright, you take care of business." Wales said. Shinichi nodded as the three follow the butler towards a room. it open revealing two disguise individuals, but they could easily tell it was Todoriko and Jin.

Shinichi ordered, "Report and elaborate. What do you mean by "the spider went cuckoo". Where's No. 07?"

"That's what we meant," said Jin. "She's turned traitor, same as No. 11."

"Explain," Shinichi commanded. "Also, where have you been and why didn't you report this earlier?"

"A lot happened," Todoriko excused.

"I can see that," said Shinichi. "Come inside, get cleaned up, and eat something. You require nourishment. Afterwards, you may give your report."

After being well fed an clean, Todoriko and Jin explain what happened. About them meeting Fouquet, the attack at the school, the staff of destruction and #01 getting stuck in prison while #06 escaped.

"Wait, if you were capture how were you able to come here?" Daichi asked confused

"Heh, I made some allies there, one who gave a good description of wales guest, impressive btw. and after tracking this one down i brought us here." Todoriko laughed.

Shinichi was silent for a moment. "Are you sure they went traitor?"

"What do you have cotton in you're ear. YES THEY WENT TRAITOR!" Jin snapped. "I have the bruises to prove it!"

"Then why isn't there poster out there for our heads?" Shinichi said. It seem illogical for #11 or #07 to at least warn there new allies about them.

"#11 probably convince them not to post any search warrants due to the fact that whoever they send will probably get killed, especially if they went after you." Daichi said.

"I can confirmed that, before I left I heard from one of my associate that they were given strict order to avoid ANYONE with XIII tattoo," Todoriko said

"Huh, so you wearing make-up to cover it is was a smart idea." Koichi said

Shinichi ignored him as he asked "Then why are you smiling #01."

"Simple, were going to get allies, valuable and even those two traitorous rats in one foul swoop."

"and how are we going to do that."

"Simple... we are going to have a hand in starting a war." Todoriko grinned.

* * *

After telling Osmond where they were going. Michiru, Hana, Monmon and Louise were heading towards the stables while it was still morning... along with one tag along.

"Do we really have to go all the way to Gallia, it going to take half a day to get there and back!" Guiche complained

"You don't have to come along ya know. I didn't ask you!" Montmorency said annoyed

"What sort of knight leaves maidens to do a quest by themselves!"

"Oi." Hana muttered rolling her eyes.

"Hey relax Guiche, we have something better than horses." Michiru said gesturing to the mech-horses

"Really?" Guiche asked sarcastically "Cause to me they look like horses."

"Guiche, guiche, guiche. How many times do I have to tell you, don't judge a book by there cover." Michiru said as she snapped her fingers. The nobles watch in shock/awe as the illusion around the horses fade before they began morphing into motorcycles.

"Amazing." Guiche breathed

"Right, Louise will ride with Hana and Monmon rides with me." At Louise sputter Michiru said "It not cause i like her more than you, i just don't want to get lovey-dovey and accidentally miss our location." Michiru said, this seem to palcified Louise

"Wait, what about me." Guiche said.

"You're riding alone. But don't worry, I'm setting the horses AI to autopilot so you don't embarrass yourself. Now get on the machine." Hana.

Guiche gulped but did as he was told.

"Alright then, lets ride!" Michiru shouted as they headed to the lake.

* * *

They saved some times as they were able to pass the border in record time of Gallia and stopped for a moment as Monmon read the map. "Okay... if I'm not mistaken Lagdorian Lake should be right across that hill!"

Michiru sighed in relief, soon this task shall be done. She felt a slight tugging on her shirt, Michiru turn her head to Louise "Yes?"

"I knitted something just for you Michiru my love." She said, Michiru didn't know whether to be annoyed by the way the potion was making her act, or slightly impress since she knew Louise was able to keep knitting on a moving motorcycle. Louise held up a white cloth which Michiru had no idea what she was looking at, she guess it was some form of clothing.

"Ah... It's a lovely Ha-" She stopped when she notice Louise eyes narrowing. "Skir- Ca- Swea-" At this she notice Louise smiling slightly "SWEATER! IT A LOVELY SWEATER!"

"YES! I knew you like it!" Louise said happily "Try it on quickly."

"Uhh..." Michiru said as she try to find a excuse not to do. "Oh, where Guiche?"

"He took his machine upward, saying to scout ahead," Hana said. just after saying that they could hear a loud scream that sounded like a guy screaming like a little girl. They all quickly ran up the hill to see the bike halfway in water with Guiche spluttering as he splashed around a bit.

"What's the... why is the water all the way up here?" Hana asked confused

"Hmm..." Monmon frowned "It seems like the water spirit is upset about something... the water level is unusually high right now... see?" she pointed across the water and they saw a whole village submerged underwater. "When I came here when I was little, the water level wasn't like this..."

"Hmm so something happened here that really pissed-off the water spirit." Michiru muttered, she turned her head to Hana "Do you think it's-"

"It's a possibility, but I don't think we should assume its them just yet." Hana said "When can we speak with the water spirit."

"We have to wait till night. The water spirit won't come out until after the sun has set..." Monmon answered.

"Fair enough." Michiru said

"Hey I know you guys are talking something important. BUT COULD YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS LAKE ALREADY!" Guiche snapped.

* * *

Almost Everyone was standing next to a tree, a bit of a ways from the water as Monmon walked toward them. "Ok I just sent Robin-"

"Who?" Michiru said confused

My Toad familiar."

"OH!"

Monmon rolled her eyes. "Anyway.. I send her to find the Water Spirit, if lucky she'll lead it to us... that and if the Spirit remembers the contract I made with it."

"And then we ask her to give us a tear, btw how do we do that?" Michiru asked "I mean do we have to chop onions or-"

"No you moron." Monmon said annoyed "A tear is just a name for it... we really actually need her to split off a tiny piece of her body."

Before either rider could say how that sounds creepy, a huge spout of water erupted in front of us and they all stepped back in surprise.

"This is it guys! The water spirit!" Said Monmon and she stepped forward "My name is Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency! I have been here before with family and has made a lasting pact! Spirit, if you remember this, please show yourself in a form we can recognize!"

Slowly the spirit morphed from a geyser to a slender, taller and older looking version of Montmorency

"Wow," Michiru whistled "Say do you think she take request. Cause personally, I wanna see how I look a few years older."

Hush." Hana said as the spirit began to speak

"I remember... lonesome one... I remember the fluid which flows through your veins..."

"I am honored that you remembered me Water spirit." Monmon said "If I may be so bold, I would like to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, I would very much like to have a small piece of you."

The Water spirit didn't say anything at first but stated "I Apologize, but i must decline your request lonesome one."

"WAIT A MINUTE," Michiru said "We came all this way for your help! you gotta at least do something."

"What are you doing, you don't piss off something that can create a tsunami to crush people." Hana whispered snapped

Michiru ignored her as she said "I'm willing to strike a deal with you, we really need that tear."

The Spirit was silent after hearing that. Processing the information before saying "Very well," everyone sighed in relief. "You say that you will do anything that I ask of you? then i need you to protect me."

"Protect you?"

"I am busy increasing the amount of water, and I do not have time to deal with the humans that are attacking me."

"Who would be stupid enough to attack a spirit in her domain?" Guiche asked, Monmon shrugged.

"Those terms sound reasonable. and in return can we gain a piece of your body as a reward?"

"We accept those conditions."

"No way! I don't want to fight!" Monmon yelled.

"No one ever said you would have to." Michiru stated. "Me and Hana can wait here for their attackers to come, hell technically you're free to go."

"... Really?"

"Oh yeah." Hana said confirming Michiru sentence. "You already promise to make the antidote and lead us here, even got us a meeting with the spirit so tecnically you're good to go if you don't want to fight."

Surprisingly enough, Montmorency found herself wondering whether to go or not before sighing "Ah hell... i'm staying."

"What?!" Guiche yelled shocked before coughing abit "I mean yes, of course. we have to help the unfortunate and all."

Michiru lean forward as she whispered "Reverse psychology-"

"-Works every time." Hana whispered back before asking "So tell me... How do you think these attackers are doing it. I doubt you lot have the Tech for a submarine, let alone a kaizorg."

Monmon was silent for a moment (not bothering to ask what those two things are.) before saying "Maybe it's a Air mage? With a ball of air created around the user like a bubble it's not that hard to get to the bottom of the lake.

"Wouldn't a water mage also be a suspect. They must also have a spell to breathe underwater?" Michiru questioned

"No. Even if you use water magic and are able to breathe underwater, directly touching the water would be suicidal as this is the Water Spirit domain. the bubble is more complex to cast but in the long run it safer for the attacker."

"Hmm, interesting, they must be a triangle or square mage then if the bubble keep the water spirit out and yet allow them to attack." Hana said.

Michiru nodded in agreement. Louise stayed in silent as she rubbed her head on Michiru shoulder for abit. the thing she made was gripped in her hands, wondering when the right time to ask Michiru to wear it. 'Be patience Louise, you don't want her to think you desperate,' Louise thought to herself.

They waited abit while hiding to get the drop for the attacker. They were about to fall asleep since it appear that they wouldn't show up when two figures walked forward.

'Is that them?' Michiru thought, They weren't give a explaination on who the attackers were and she didn't want to hurt a bunch of tourist by accident. Meanwhile Hana eyes narrowed, something about the two seem familiar

Then, one of the figures pulled out a staff, waving it in a way that reminded Michiru of a mage preparing a spell. Convinced that there was no mistake by now, Michiru quickly henshined and use her speed to rushed forward.

The smaller figure noticed Carmen approach, even though she'd moved faster than people could see and quickly swung her staff towards Carmen direction and a rather large gust of wind shot forward. Carmen quickly jump up to avoid the attack however, the larger figure pointed it's wand unleashing a fireball.

Carmen grunted as she was hit but was able to land properly on the ground. The larger figure quickly pointed her wand (Not giving Carmen a chance to recover) but was grabbed from behind as a clothe wrapped her head."You leave Michiru alone!" Louise snapped (She ran after Carmen, which again Carmen admitted was impressive)

"Louise..." The smaller figure said in a monotone voice. Carmen blinked surprised recognizing it. "Tabitha?"

Tabitha removed her cloak just as the taller figure pulled Louise off, revealing it was Kirche. "WHAT THE HELL ZERO!" Kirche snapped. She then noticed that Guiche, Monmon and Hana walking towards them. "Okay... why are all of you here."

Hana began to tell the story about what happen to Louise with Michiru reverting to normal.

"But, why did you make something as dangerous as a love potion?" Kirche said confused

"Let just say she thought she could control her boyfriends libido." Michiru answered before Monmon answered

"Ah. but we still need to do this. If we don't defeat the spirit, Tabitha will be in trouble..."

"Really what for?"

"It's a mission Tabitha's family gave us." The bluenette turned to Kirche almost questioningly. It was almost as if she were chastising her for revealing that bit of info so easily. "It's because the water level is rising, and those living around here are being affected."

"Oh so that's why you're here. I just thought it was a weird coincidence" Guiche said, everyone ignored him.

"Hmm... I can see you're problem, but do you really have to attack the spirit to solve it." Hana questioned, at everyone look she elaborated "She obviously mad, but she seems ready to negotiate, we should try to appeal to her as a person instead of attacking her."

Everyone waited to hear Tabitha answer to Hana Proposal. "... Sounds reasonable." Tabitha nodded.

"Then lets do it!" Michiru said as Monmon began to re-summoned the spirit. "Why are you overflowing the lake? Everyone is really upset about it!" Michiru asked

"I'm flooding the lake because one of your kind stole a treasure from me... and since I can only exist in water, if I flood the entire world with water, I will one day have the treasure back in my possession."

"Not to question you're plans... but isn't that abit too long term?" Hana questioned

"It can't be helped" Monmon explained "The Spirits are immortal beings, there sense of time is much different than our own."

Michiru ignored the small talk as she question "What is the name of your treasure, Spirit?"

"It is called the Ring of Andvari. The ring that has been with me since time immemorial."

"I've heard about that rings. It gives the power to create artificial souls, no wonder they face the spirit wrath if that was it treasure." Montmorency commented.

"Do you know who took it?" Michiru asked

"All I know is that one of the thieves name is Cromwell."

"I see. If you promise to lower the lake I promise to find the ring and bring it back to you." Michiru said ignoring the shock look from everyone faces.

"... Very well." said the spirit nodding as a small vial could be seen flying towards us and landed in Monmon hand.

"The spirit tear! But... but why?"

"Gandalfr made an oath to me in the distant past, and kept that oath. If it comes from Gandalfr, then it is worth believing. Especially since she proved her word and prevented my attackers from attacking me." the spirit explained

'Again with the Gandalfr, What the hell is that word.' Hana thought, remembering that was the name Fouquet called Michiru. Hana was interrupted from her musing as Michiru stated. "Well I promise to keep my oath and return the ring to you someday."

"Someday?" Hana questioned

"It a big place it will take some time Hana-chan." Michiru said with a shrug before turning back to the spirit "So great spirit could you please start lowering the water."

"It shall be done." The Water spirit nodded as she dissappeared.

"Well We got the cure, no one got hurt, Tabitha won't get punished, and someday i'm returning a ring. All in all a good ending." Michiru said

* * *

Louise has never felt such a odd mixture of frantic, livid, furious and utterly embarrassed before in her life till now. "I'll be ashamed for the rest of my life! I made a fool of myself in front of everybody! I can already hear Kirche writing her new material to use against me cause of this incident."

"So you remember all of it. Huh I thought it be more like a memory wipe thing." Michiru said

"Well it wasn't! Uggghh... to think that you and me might have done this and that it's horrid!" she said as she pulled out her cropped to bonk Michiru. But she just grabbed and snapped the crop in half and threw the bits across the room.

"You really shouldn't take it out on me, it's you're fault for drinking it!" Michiru snapped

"Technically it Monmon fault. She was the one who made a love potion that leaves people as lovestruck idiots pining for people." Hana said

"Yeah, but she did grabbed it from Guiche hand... btw why did you do that? All I got from Monmon was that you looked depress and confused about something?" Michiru questioned.

Louise then remember that incident, of seeing Michiru bathing with Siesta. "GAHH!" Louise shouted as she pulled out another Riding crop (With the two girl riders wondering where the hell does she keep those things.) as she began abusing the furniture.

"Uhh, should we stop her?" Hana questioned

"Eh, let her blow some steam, besides not like anything weird going to happen." Michiru shrugged Just as the wind to blow open their window, blowing out their candle in the process.

"You just had to say it." Hana said annoyed as the two summon there respective weapons and standing in front of Louise by the time the pinkette noticed.

A figure levitated in, in a recognizable brown cloak that left the hem of her dress visible. Not to mention, her voice was kind of telling. "Were you expecting someone else?" She asked, slightly teasing despite the weapon pointed at her.

"Princess Henrietta?" The three questioned as Henrietta pulled the cloak back with a smile


End file.
